


Custodian

by Zeds_Dead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alice in Wonderland References, Anal Sex, Control, Daddy Issues, Delusions, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Grooming, Happy Ending, Kind Of Sweet In The End Despite The Tags, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Obsession, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tea Parties, Twisted, Violence, eruri - Freeform, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin had power. He had control. He had the best job in the fucking world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as "Erwin basically fucks his way around his place of work."
> 
> I know, I know, I write too much but I can't leave an idea alone.
> 
> Initially inspired by 'Porter' by Scroobius Pip but I took it further. Dark and twisted, just how I like it.
> 
> Tags updated as I go along. 
> 
> Originally posted under my other deleted account, I'm moving everything over here now, taking my works with me.
> 
> Please note - these are 100% mine from my other account, if you have read this work before, it would have been on my other username. I have not stolen this. 
> 
> And I'm feeling love for Erwin right now, so I thought I'd give the big bastard centre stage. Veers towards eruri eventually, couldn't help it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

A petite figure sat by the window, streaks smeared down the panes that suggested yet another shoddy job had been done, flashes of unwashed glass blurring the outside world into abstract swirls and blobs. Sighing lightly, the food that had been delivered was dismissed as unacceptable, a flick of the wrist waving it away as all-important manners were momentarily forgotten. It was noisy here, too rowdy and the serene face scowled as a silent conversation was held - why do I keep insisting on coming here? Always the same.

Delicate strokes were applied to the furry ball that lay curled up on a pair of knees, gentle eyes gazing down as a soft voice trickled out into the room. "Oh, Dinah. Must we endure this again?" A purr was offered in response, wide green pools staring up as dainty fingers readjusted the pink ribbon at the feline's neck. "I suppose you're right. I would prefer it if they could bring the correct things, though. It's like a mad house. All nonsense." Shifting on the uncomfortable chair, the correct posture was maintained, years of etiquette demanding polite and proper behaviour.

The glare was moved back up to the filthy window, grounds scoured for any sign of life, checking trees and bushes to hopefully catch a glimpse of a long lost friend. "Do you think we'll ever go back?" Wistfully mumbling, the sad tone caused a faint mewl to emit from the cat, one which now nuzzled against her owner with love and support. "One day, Dinah. One day we can go there. Back to where up is down and left is right, where I can be free." A singular claw in the leg announced disapproval. "Ah, sorry. I mean WE can be free." Letting out a tiny laugh, fuzzy ears were scratched in apology and the soliloquy continued.

"What's to stop us? Once we leave, all of that can be ours again. I can't wait to see how they're doing. I imagine most of them are having fun without us. Skipping around in playful confusion, no doubt." The blackness began to descend and previously calm features turned sour, hand a little heavier on the animal.

A man stood at the threshold, large and imposing but also friendly, warm smile combining with gentle blue orbs that looked over to the person in the high backed chair. This was one of his favourites, a compact human full of fantastic ideas and a vivid imagination, one which switched from make-believe to sorrow at the drop of a hat. The refusal to eat once more was troubling, but that could be fixed. He knew how to placate this particular individual.

Strong hands closed the door and brought across a tray of items, each labelled correctly in a way only he could do. The effort was all worth it, always eliciting glee and thanks, the latter coming in a delightful form. Checking himself, the male made sure to use the right terminology when he spoke.

"Alice? I have your tea." A head flicked round and as narrowed eyes became wide and appreciative. Good.

"Now that's better. You do spoil me, Erwin."

"Nonsense. It's the least I can do." A nod was given in approval as a dainty hand shot out to pick up the small triangular sandwich, crusts cut off expertly and the miniscule sign removed to be placed on the plate, words shining out in dark pen - 'eat me.'

"Will you join me?"

"Of course, Alice." Sitting carefully so as not to break the big seat, Erwin lowered down and took a fragile china cup, sipping with affected care. The impromptu tea party was in full swing, bites measured and refined as good education required, graceful mouthfuls ingested. Once the delicacies had been dispensed with, azure flashes became mischievous in nature, huge palm patting his lap. "Come. Sit."

Taking care to cradle the now sleeping cat, a smaller form complied and did as requested, sliding onto the hefty thighs, legs swinging. Erwin reached down to smooth the light blue dress that didn't exist, curled his fingers in long blonde hair that didn't exist, petted the tatty stuffed toy as if it were real, playing the game. The lens into this world was easy to pander to, delusions clear and frequent. In reality, it wasn't a polite girl sitting on his knee but a fully grown man, one who struggled to distinguish between fantasy and fact every day. And who was Erwin to deny that slice of escapism? Others couldn't handle the guy like he could, didn't give into the story so all that happened was conflict and a mental wall being erected. He, however, was exceptional at this.

"So Alice? Did you see him today?"

"No."

"I'm sorry. You will. Just keep looking and I promise that little rabbit will be back and you can go home."

"You really believe that?"

"I do." A hum of satisfaction came from the pale man as Erwin kept up the soft tickles on his undercut, ran a touch through ebony locks that were imagined to be much lighter, rubbed the inner thigh that was clothed in dark, standard issue sweats that he pretended was an innocent gown; but this patient remained far from innocent, he counted on that. And here it came.

"Erwin? Can we?"

"Certainly…Alice." Making sure to keep the facade going, the custodian told himself to stamp down the one word which would ruin this whole thing, one name that would result in having to build the relationship up again from scratch - Levi. "What would you like today?"

"Umm…I'd rather enjoy what we did last week, if that's no trouble?" A faint blush appeared on porcelain cheeks and the real blonde gulped back a moan, biting his lip as the stirring in his white uniform trousers begged for attention.

"As you asked so correctly, I'd be happy to oblige." Maintaining manners, he tapped Le…no, Alice on the side, suggesting she should get up. "Nice and slow." Offering a dirty yet childish smile, clothes were removed after Dinah had been carefully stowed on the unoccupied chair, hands waving around as if actually taking off a dress. Now naked, the figure stood eagerly, hard member twitching with anticipation. Erwin grinned and tilted his head, motioning to his own elasticated bottoms, ones which never had anything underneath. Careful fingers pulled them down, leaving the fabric at the owner's ankles.

"Is that ok there?"

"Perfect, Alice. Over you come." The wooden seat was big enough for this, as had been discovered last week and any fear of breaking the item had been forgotten. "Turn." Obeying, pale skin spun and the small body came closer, incredible ass so white it was almost reflective. Erwin could barely contain himself but had to keep calm, he didn't want to hurt the guy. Facing each other again, a usually relatively sweet face had become devilish, silver eyes gleaming.

"Shall I look, Erwin?"

"Do you want to?" Chewing at a thin lip, the one who stood considered the potential positions. A shake of the head confirmed how this would be going and one again that flawless butt was presented. Lifting carefully, Erwin placed them both correctly and smiled. "Let me get you ready." Licking a digit, he smoothly pushed into the tight hole, thin legs clamping around his own from where they lay in the kneeling position on hard wood, touch trailing up and down the blemish-free back before him.

"Th…that's very nice…mmm…"

"Now now Alice. Keep your voice down, we don't want anyone to interrupt."

"S...sorry…more…"

"Already?"

"Yes please…" The body was shaking, bending to beg for another. Giving what was asked, two extra fingers were inserted, stretching in a steady pace.

"So warm. You like it?"

"Yes…yes Erwin…I…" Flushing, the receiver looked down in embarrassment.

"What is it my love? Tell me?"

"I don't want to be rude."

"Alice, you're never rude. Perfectly proper at all times. Let me make you happy." Gulping deeply, black hair spilled forwards as any sense of correctness dwindled, a vague thought about what people would think painted over quickly.

"Then…Erwin, please…"

"You want me inside?" A nod. "In your pussy?" Fervent bobs. "I'd be honoured." Withdrawing, Erwin pumped his shaft a few times, slipping the beads of precum down for lubrication and lined himself up to the now more open entrance. Hands on tiny hips, he brought the other close and heard a gasp as his cock pressed into the waiting orifice, taking time to allow for adjustment. Once he was fully in, ass on his lap now, the blonde whispered into the nearby ear. "Ready?"

"Ready." Lifting, he drew the man up in a languid sweep. "Can I?"

"Please do, Alice." The delusional man relaxed down, taking the whole erection easily and moaned softly, filled by his caretaker once more. Muscles contracted and he began to bounce on the large male, aided by the grip on his sides as a strong yet sedate speed began. "Ahh yes…good girl…" It felt exquisite, constantly enveloped expertly as hands grabbed onto his for leverage, form rising and falling in delectable thrusts. To have such a fragile man in his control was driving Erwin crazy, bigger than average member reaching further than anyone else could, causing pleasure in a way no one would ever equal.

"Erwin..." Nails dug into his flesh, signalling the urgency of the moment.

"Would you like me to take over, Alice?"

"I would…ahhh…I would like that very much…"

"Ok." Holding tight, he growled a command. "Stay still, my sweet." Hips rolling, the male in charge pounded up into the ready hole, ramming with power and lust as he grit his teeth, bringing the light and manageable person down in time, treating him like a rag doll.

"Oh Erwin…oh god…" Small pleads spilled from the violated man, head back in ecstasy as the red on his cheeks grew darker, still wholly believing he was a pure young girl, one was being taken roughly in an act of decadence. It was incredible, filthy and wrong yet so, so good.

"Touch yourself." Anatomy aside, Erwin instructed the shuddering patient and looked round to see the smaller hand take hold of his own flailing shaft, female mind seemingly unaffected by having such a thing. Feverish strokes were applied and the giver rolled blue eyes back into his skull, almost on the edge as he increased the pace with blinding speed.

"Ahh…I…Erw…" Unable to produce a full sentence, the one above groaned and lids fluttered shut, removing any of the reality and he concentrated on being abused, focussed on the feeling of being torn in two, panted breaths echoing through the room as his arm moved fervently.

"Ohh Alice…yes…such a good, good little girl…do you want my cum?"

"Ngah…yes please…please…oh my…" Losing control, Erwin kept his gaze on the action at the front, watching closely as a faint call and a clench denoted the mentally unstable man's release. "Ahhh Erwin!" Rasped words rumbled out as sticky fluid sprung from the tip of his throbbing cock, spilling down in trails of dirty enjoyment. It was all the other could take, balls slapping on his legs as the weak body was pulled harshly up and down to be impaled over and over.

"Alice…oh fuck…Alice yes!" Grunting in effort, the blonde moaned lowly and let go, filling the desecrated and spasming man with his climax, thick liquid bursting forth in bright pleasure. A few last pushes were given, drawing out their orgasms. Breaths now the only sound, lungs tried to regain sweet air and Erwin grinned, hand stroking the raven locks. "Such pretty long hair." A small giggle was offered, twinkling with innocence and betraying the liaison just experienced.

"Thank you…thank you…"

"Now my sweet, off you pop and get cleaned up."

"Yes, Erwin." Giving a final huff of satisfaction as his soft dick was released, the custodian smiled and stretched, pleased at another job well done. Clothing was eventually climbed back into, imaginary skirt smoothed down and pink cheeks still glowing.

"I have to go now, Alice. Keep up your work, lots of books to read." A faint frown appeared as Erwin stood to pull up his trousers, petulance on the way.

"But they have no pictures!"

"Make the pictures up in your head. Much more exciting that way."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Rushing to obtain Dinah, the worn out figure made for the bed instead. "I think I'll just have a little rest."

"Good idea. See you soon?"

"Looking forward to it, Erwin." Curled up on the mattress, Levi smiled and got comfortable, steely eyes watching the man who took good care of him as he gathered up the tray. A wink was offered which caused a girlish turn of the face and the large male left, closing the door quietly.

Certainly one of his favourites. Laughing quietly, he shook his head and sighed. Taking this job in the secure hospital had been the best decision he had ever made, a veritable candy store to be tasted and enjoyed, sweet tooth well and truly satiated. Marching down the psychiatric facility's hall, Erwin wondered who was next on his list.


	2. Feral

Struggling at the tight leather cuffs, a body writhed and snarled, teeth snapping at no one in particular. Stupid shits, they thought, tying me up again. I didn't even do anything that wrong. Really. Strength ran in rivers through the person's veins, vengeance in mind as limbs uselessly flapped and wriggled. A whole hour had gone past since the incident and the sedatives had little effect, only serving to add to the seething hatred. The need to fight was intense, cold eyes staring out in the dark room, curtains closed against the sun's deep rays.

Anger management hadn't worked, medication hadn't worked, therapy hadn't worked and prison was downright useless so they stuck the violent human in here, at the hands of expert nurses and doctors who also had no luck in breaking down the icy exterior. When flare ups occurred, the best thing to do seemed to be to walk away and leave the ball of fury to calm with time.

"Fucking bastards! I'll get you!" The words went unheard by most, horrifically ferocious call falling on deaf ears. Fuck. It was if an animal was tethered to the bed, steel bars at the head and foot serving to keep it tied and bound, out of sight and out of mind. Now still, panted breaths filled the small space, one which had no means to inflict damage within - no mirrors, plastic panes on the window, a lack of pens, pencils, fabric even; threads could be worked together to form a noose and cause harm.

Sighing deeply, the figure glared upwards, planning revenge. Whoever came in next would pay dearly, suffer at the hands of the enraged individual. In order to comply with rules and regulations, the patient was usually naked, ridding them of anything potentially fatal. It may have appeared harsh but a close call with an unravelled piece of knicker elastic demanded caution.

It wasn't without reason, either. This person had killed many a time, never using a standard weapon, nothing crude like a knife or gun; that would have been cheating. Instead the criminal opted for more personal items, ones which would result in the authorities all scratching their heads whilst they tried to fathom how a human being could do that to another member of mankind. Grinning in the blackness, teeth were bared with terrible joy as memories were brought to the surface - the man whose throat had been destroyed by the pearly white enamel that was currently on show; the brother and sister who'd made the mistake of taking a wrong turn on a night out, ending in their eyes being impaled by a conveniently placed set of chopsticks, ones which were driven in so deep that their brains had been punctured. Ah, good times.

Erwin hummed as he paced the halls, smile on his face as the door was opened, numerous locks secured behind him swiftly. Tutting in an admonishing fashion, the large man shook his head.

"What did you do this time, Mikasa?"

"Fuck off." She spat and scowled over as a gentle hand opened the drapes slightly, blue eyes glancing across the grounds. All the other residents were out enjoying the summer afternoon, along with the staff, and he rested his scan on one in particular. Levi lay on his back in the grass, shitty toy cat to one side and a daisy in his hand, twirling the flower lazily. Chuckling, Erwin smirked and dropped the heavy curtain again - these would be taken out once the prisoner, sorry, patient was released. For now, they provided sensory deprivation to illicit calm. Bunch of shit, if you asked him.

"I'll give you one last chance."

"Or what? You'll take everything from me? Oh, you already did."

"Don't play the martyr with me, young lady. You're a cold blooded killer. Plain and simple. You deserve nothing less." Moving to the end of the bed, his commanding frame loomed over as he trailed a finger across the ankle restraints. "Tell me, and I'll take these off." Mikasa considered it. She could do a fair amount of damage with her kicks. Smiling sweetly, the murderous woman shrugged.

"Alright." She knew what he wanted, what he always came in for but this time the drugs hadn't done anything, leaving her alert and ready to go. Erwin did as promised, loosening them just enough and held the bare legs down harshly.

"You first."

"I bit someone."

"That was very naughty, Mikasa."

"Are you going to punish me, old man?"

"You'd like that, yes?"

"Oh yea. Come and show me how bad I've been." Drawling sarcastically, she sensed his haze of lust and flinched, fighting free of one large hand, foot connecting with his jaw. It didn't work. Maybe the injection had rendered her less effective than she'd imagined.

"Fucking bitch. Wrong move." The man swept across the room to the small bag he had brought, frowning down as a throbbing was felt on his face and in his pants. Only this female could get away with that kind of thing, using her as the rough to Levi's smooth. Two small tablets were delivered to the other end of the mattress, out of harm's way as he forced her mouth open. "Swallow." Shoving the pills in viciously, he clamped her teeth shut until he saw the neck bob, demanding she show him the empty maw. "Good." He waited a while, whistling a tune as the powerful substance took hold, judging the failing throws of legs as resistance drained.

"Shit…what did you give me, you fucker?"

"Just a little something to keep you in check. Don't worry, it won't dampen the senses." Erwin had no trouble teaching this one a lesson, a tough show of authority and he pulled his white slacks down, stepping out to pace to the now danger-free zone. Wrenching soft but deadly bare legs open, he looked up. "You have behaved very, very badly, Mikasa. And you know what that means?" Dipping his head, the blonde leant over and gave her clit a flick of the tongue, the tension beneath telling him all he needed to know.

The woman bit back a moan as the man's wet muscle sped up, fingers biting into her waist as she could do nothing to resist. She didn't want to fend it off, wanted this badly, needed to feel human again but it would take more than that to get a rise, intent on battling mentally to give nothing to show pleasure - it was her own little fantasy, one discovered by the caretaker a few months ago. Mikasa enjoyed feeling used, playing the part of the unwilling victim in an opposite to how she once led her life. This was the only time she happily submitted, yet she would continue the game every time, make out like Erwin was in control. It was getting hard to contain herself, hips pleading to grind against the male's face but she fought back, maintaining her role.

"Fucking stop it."

"No. You love how I lick every last bit."

"No…I don't…ahhh…" Fuck. That had been unintentional and the custodian grinned, standing tall once more to grab his engorged member.

"Oh, but I think you're about ready to snap, Mikasa. You want this? Huh?" The flash in her killer eyes said yes, as did the glistening pout on her lips, the heavy rise and fall of her exposed chest. Hands still bound, she pulled weakly against the leather and snarled.

"Why would I want that shitty little dick?" An evil grimace crossed the man's face and he climbed on top of the toned body.

"Because you're a fucking whore. You'll beg for it." Teasing her soaked entrance with his tip, Erwin watched her mouth open wider, felt the slight twitch in her body. "Ah…there it is."

"Shut up…shit…" Working hard to keep cool, the raven haired female closed her eyes and steadied her breath. Teeth latched onto her left breast, biting heavily on her pert nipple and a squeak came from within.

"Tell me what you want."

"N…no…" Applying the same to the other bud, he made sure to swirl his tongue around deliciously, giving painful pleasure.

"Tell me, slut." Mikasa couldn't help it, growl of hedonism rolling from her throat as her gaze snapped open, head up to challenge the excruciating bastard.

"Fuck off Erwin." A smile was presented as an answer and he complied, shaft burying within her moist walls instantly with a forceful thrust. "Oh shit…"

"Is that it? Mmm?" Out and back in, same violence in the move. "You like being fucked?" On the last word he pulled away only to stuff himself deeper than before, but left a shorter period between pumps, starting up a cruel pace, one which moved the woman up the bed with each destructive penetration. Her breasts bounced delightfully as he reached up to hold the already contained wrists down against the metal, her legs wrapping around his huge body.

"Fuck…ahh…ahh..." Air was expelled, punctuating the man's motions. He knew she liked it rough and he revelled in the position of power offered, hips slapping into her smaller ones with faster grinds. Neither of them ever lasted long, quick and nasty sex the order of the day. Noses nearly touching, the smell of lust was thick in the air, her form bucking up in perfect synch.

"Shit…you filthy fucking bitch…take it…"

"Fuck off…get off me…ohhhh fuck…"

"You're gonna enjoy this…ahhh…I just know it…"

"No…I'll fucking kill you…"

"Not before I come inside your pussy, hooker." Mikasa's eyes clouded over, the insults just as arousing as the actual act and she let out a groan of pure desire.

"God…no…stop…stop…fuck…f…" Breakneck speed applied, Erwin drove his cock in furiously and growled, ready to burst. "Er…fu…no…shit!" The woman shuddered and tightened around the thick erection, head thrown back in intense pleasure as a gasping moan bellowed from her starved lungs, peak sending electricity around her otherwise dulled body.

"Shit…that's it…fucking hell…" The friction became too much for the man, orgasm hitting hard and fast as the pretend rape scene was brought to a messy close, bruising thrusts given as his seed flowed hot and warm, filling the female. "Oh god…" Hitches of breath combined as Erwin withdrew, off the bed in an instant as he grabbed a tissue from the bag and cleaned the residue of his climax from between Mikasa's legs, leave no evidence behind.

"You're a fucking bastard." The demonic smile said otherwise as the custodian secured her ankles again.

"And you're a shitty lay." Large eyebrows were raised, grin betraying the statement. "Try to stay out of trouble. I wouldn't want to have to do that again."

"Whatever."

Trousers on, the man left without another word and strode confidently away. Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get across a point, how Erwin, whilst totally inappropriate, still switches characters to fit each person, using that as a way to gain a form of trust, adjusting to suit the audience in a sense. Not sure if I've achieved that but I wanted to add that depth to his scheming mind :)


	3. Thief

The spring in Erwin's step faltered as a corner was rounded, frail figure standing against a wall with a look of pure distress on their face. The patient's skull was leant on the smooth plaster, toes pointed inwards and hands clasped tight in worry. Frowning, the large blonde approached carefully so as not to cause surprise and gently titled the delicate chin to make their eyes meet. Silver wells wavered behind what looked to be the beginnings of tears and the custodian glanced around, ensuring privacy before giving a light stroke to a pale cheek.

"What's wrong, Alice? Tell me all about it."

"Oh, it's simply awful Erwin." Sniffing, the polite male shook his head, sending raven locks swinging in an adorable cascade that made the larger of the two suppress the need to take the guy back upstairs and cheer him up in his own special way. "Someone has taken my Dinah." The gaze was pleading, pink ribbon held up as evidence for the theft. Erwin scowled. He had an idea who might be behind this, an annoying little fuck who'd been teasing the fragile man recently.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Alice. I'll get Dinah back."

"Oh Erwin, would you? For me?"

"For you? Anything, my sweet." Porcelain hands clapped together in glee and a small smile appeared. So goddamn cute. "Now off you run, I'll bring her soon."

"Thank you, I can't begin to explain how happy that would make me!" Batting girlish lids, Levi blushed as blatant flirting was offered, creating a twinge of desire in Erwin's stomach.

"Save that for later, Alice." Winking with a sordid grin, the blonde strode off to hunt down the culprit, hoping they would be in their own living space in the lull before dinner. This would be an unknown entity, resource previously untapped but the bulge in his trousers demanded attention. It was time to exercise some authority.

Two floors up and the oblivious target turned up the radio, a newly acquired item that sat proudly on the table as some moves were thrown, body grooving badly to the beat, no sense of rhythm applied as limbs flew from side to side. The source of music didn't belong to this person, kleptomania in full flow in what was a vast treasure trove of goods, things to be taken when wished. That wasn't the sole reason for their presence here though, simply yet another byproduct of a warped mind. Mainly, the person was kept under close watch due to an obscene number of arson attacks, ones carried out with unnatural pleasure, always aiming to make them the biggest and most spectacular, eclipsing what anyone else could achieve. Professionals had deemed this patient criminally insane after months of pokes and prods, therapists tossed to the side by a sharp if still young brain, energy levels so high that it sent the individual bouncing off the walls in fits of activity; it always came crashing down, resulting in aggression and violence, stroppy snaps turned into dangerous altercations.

The volume of the radio covered the sound of locks engaging so the occupant was unaware of the temporary entrapment, hips gyrating to the dirty bass. Erwin didn't adjust the electronic device, kept it loud to mask what would surely come - he had some plans for this one.

"Where is it?" The low growl made the resident jump, green eyes wide in shock that quickly returned to their usual self-assured slant.

"Where's what?" Maintaining innocence, the brunette smirked and spread his hands out in supplication, showing empty palms as if to prove he wasn't to blame. A grip latched to his throat, that fear back in the teal orbs instantly. "Wait…wha...what's going on?"

"Don't fuck with Levi."

"Huh? I…I didn't…he…"

"He's harmless. Mostly." Huffing a laugh, Erwin thought about the rare instances of the short male losing it. "You don't want to get on my wrong side, Eren. I control this place, understand? You do as I say, when I say it. So. Where's the fucking cat?"

"I…let go! This is abuse! I won't stand for it, get off and fight like a man!" There was that spark, one witnessed before in the short space of time Eren had been here, a self righteous flash of indignation and hatred for the whole world. It would be fun to break that down.

"Abuse? Yell all you want. No one's coming. You're mine."

"I mean it! Stop this now or I'll get really pissed."

"Oh? Forgive me, but that doesn't scare me in the slightest. You're just a kid."

"I'm not! Don't call me that!" Ah, found a raw nerve. Lovely.

"Nothing but an insignificant little shit. How old are you? Twelve, tops?"

"Hey! Fuck off! I'm eighteen!"

"Such a grown up, Eren." Smiling sardonically, the caretaker trailed blue eyes down the tight t-shirt that clung to the teen's chest, low slung sweats slid down intentionally to reveal black boxers. Such a tease.

"H-hey…what are you looking at?" The younger man winced as a hand appeared on his ass, squeezing roughly. "Stop that!"

"Don't have it hanging out on display then."

"B-but…" The grip on his neck was removed, both cheeks now being kneaded in harsh digs. It felt strangely good, however he wasn't about to admit that. "Piss off you big idiot!" He had been backed up against the wall without realising it, trapped in the strong giant's hold. Something in his voice was weak and Erwin picked up on it expertly. Sliding into the waist band of the youth's underwear, he grabbed feverishly and slipped two fingers sideways, tickling up the patient's crack slowly and with precision, pulling the mounds apart in circular motions. A gasp escaped Eren's parted lips, involuntary sound still audible over the pounding music.

"Want me to stop?"

"Huh…I…ugh…" Confused and aroused, the often petulant man gulped as another line was drawn upwards, going deeper this time to ghost over a sensitive area. "Fuck…umm…" His eyes were as wide as dinner plates, emerald hues shining out with strange desire as the suddenly attractive blonde grinned like the devil himself. Erwin made a decision. This was new ground, start him off slow, build the guy up to the lofty heights that his other charges dwelled in.

Removing his touch, the one in charge watched the disappointment cross Eren's face, mouth slack and ready to protest. He was cut off.

"I need to see how eager you are, kid. Test the waters, so to speak. On your knees." At first no one moved, two stares locked in silent battle as emotions were mulled over, joined by lustful thoughts in the younger mind.

"You…?"

"Yes, Yeager. Suck me off. Make it good and I might come back for more."

"More?"

"Do I need to explain?" Chocolate hair was scratched, head tilted in consideration.

"What's in it for me?"

"I can make you my bitch."

"Why would I want that, you massive fucker?" Crossing his arms, the brunette scowled but started to smirk.

"Everyone else does. You don't want to be left out, do you, Eren?" The purr of his name sealed it, that and a childish need to be part of the action, jealousy running through his veins. If someone had something he didn't, it made it all the more required.

"Deal."

"Good choice. Now get on the floor." Heart beating faster than usual, Eren did as commanded and looked up with trepidation as the white slacks were dropped to reveal a thick, hard erection. Doubting he'd be able to do much, the youth reached out to grip the base and tried to remember all those pornos he'd watched before being caught. Erwin took a deep breath as a tentative lick was given, twitching uncontrollably at the wet lap. "That's it. Take your time, kid."

Ignoring the insulting terminology, the man on his knees upped his game. If he thinks I'm some kind of child, let me show him how wrong that is, he mused. Mouth open wide, he quickly stuffed as much as possible of the large member inside, sucking hard with hollow cheeks. "Oh fuck Eren…you've done this before." A shake of the currently mute person's head sent a tongue curling around his throbbing shaft and the knowledge that he was stealing any kind of residual innocence in this guy was insanely arousing. Long, languid strokes began with that same vacuum as hands assisted, covering unreachable ground. Green eyes stared up the whole time, hums coming from the submissive's throat that shuddered down Erwin's flesh. Not bad.

"Speed up. Show me what a snotty little shit can do." Goading to illicit a harsh seeing to, the custodian snarled as the orders were followed, gagging noises coming from below but it didn't stop the incredible blow job. In a move to regain the upper hand, large fingers grabbed tightly to brown hair and the blonde started to pump forwards, reaching deep. "That's good…let me in…" Watery droplets sprung out from the corners of Eren's orbs but he refused to cease, wouldn't be that one person who didn't have all the toys. He'd become the best, be the winner.

"Fuck...come on kid…you can do better than that…" Frowning at Erwin's chiding, the man on his knees became determined to reign victorious, give this guy the time of his life and he got faster, one hand reaching down to fondle the soft balls that slapped his chin in time with the sucks. It had the desired effect. "Oh yea…you dirty fuck…you're getting a fucking special present for this…shit…" Thrusting against the teen's face, he felt on the edge, almost ready to release inside the tight, warm throat that spasmed less than before as reflexes were suppressed.

Eren could see it in the blue eyes above, the blur glazing them over and the grimace on the man's lips so he went for broke, gave him a taste of his own medicine and placed a finger against Erwin's hole, pressing lightly. It finished the blonde off, hold on reality snapped in two and he shouted loudly, music stifling his cries of pleasure as he pulled the youth's head onto his cock, fucking the wet mouth harshly and taking complete control at the finish line. "Fuck yes! Shit Eren! Ahhh!" On the last roar he came violently, climax shooting into the eager male. Overcome by the final seconds, Eren acted instinctively and pulled away, coughing and spitting as the last threads of white cum were forced out by Erwin's swiftly employed hand, dripping to the floor, combined with ragged deep breaths.

"Sorry I…"

"That's ok…fuck…takes practice...shit…" Still stroking his slightly limp shaft, the taller man enjoyed the buzz and smiled down at the flushed form on the carpet. "Next time you'll swallow, kid. Trust me."

"So you'll be back then?"

"Count on it. Not bad for a first attempt. I'll teach you though. Soon you'll be an expert." He knew how to push the guy's buttons, aware of his juvenile need to be the top of the class, have all the candy, hold all the cards. It had the desired effect.

"I reckon I'm better than most of these pricks in here already."

"Don't be cocky. But yes, one of the more satisfying experiences I've had with a novice." Eren grinned and wiped his mouth with the back of a hand, annoyed at ruining the end but happy to be in the upper echelon. Erwin yanked his trousers up and opened a drawer, reclaiming the scruffy toy. Met by a look of wonder, he waved the cat in the air. "You kept glancing over this way when I came in. Not a very good liar, Eren."

"Piss off. I'm great."

"Not yet. I can help with that, too." Fulfilled and relaxed, the tall man left with a small wave to the one still gasping lightly on the floor, door closed as he made for the next destination.

Approaching a familiar and restrained resident in the corridor, he smirked. "They let you out, huh?"

"Yea. Only cos I need a fucking bath now."

"About time, Mikasa." Gesturing to the contained woman, he turned to his colleague. "Keep an eye on this one. She'll kill you as quick as look at you." Offering a small salute, he was replied to by a pout as filthy lips blew him a kiss, the female's evil eyes flashing with intent. Erwin laughed heartily and continued his trip to return the lost cat, one which would undoubtedly end in extreme gratitude. What a day.


	4. Newcomer

Scared blue discs scanned the room, taking in the meagre surroundings carefully with a calculated eye. Their owner may have been petrified, but it didn't stop the intense scrutiny - be prepared, that was the motto. The small figure cowered against a wall, stiff mattress offering little comfort as knees were drawn up, brain ticking over in fast trains of thought, processing the last few hours and how this had become home. Of course there were issues, that much was evident however the ability to obey authority at all times should've counted for something, right? Sure, most people didn't plan and execute masterful acts of crime, darker side allowed out in the heat of the moment to obtain what was needed, a relief through release as targets were expertly dispatched, but this? Had it really all ended?

The courts had decided a hospital was for the best, constant observation and rules to follow, play to the obedient side that dominated the patient's personality to hopefully dampen any other part of the psyche. Anyone here wasn't at direct risk, they had nothing to give but out there in the real world, too many individuals could be ensnared, used and then discarded when milked dry. A loud sigh accompanied a tiny hand running through a messy mop of light golden hair, options weighed up that always came to the same conclusion - this was it. Imprisonment and medication. The compact form wasn't mad, no. Just too clever to be allowed to roam free, apparently.

Others would beg to differ, especially the families of those dead and gone, the older men that had succumbed to flirting and young company. It had been too easy, a few choice words, fleeting glances and promises of complete submission once the knot had been tied, playing to weaknesses that were obvious and crude. At least they hadn't died in a painful manner, particular poison employed to provide a calm passing that initially looked like natural causes. That was until someone started to fit the pieces together and made a macabre picture, empty bank accounts and recently changed wills making for a long list of bodies, all pointing to this person here.

It was useless to put up a fight, the evidence was compelling so now here they were, incarcerated with those truly insane residents that posed more of a threat than the greedy, intelligent killer. The authorities had all been wrong. Guilty yes, crazy definitely not. Surely not. Maybe? Doubt crept in and a small laugh was given.

Erwin was happy today, the sun was shining, everyone seemed to be getting along nicely and a new patient had been delivered, one who was both weak and ridiculously dangerous. How delicious. The recent addition to their numbers seemed oblivious to the extent of hidden mental problems, the official notes an interesting read. A murderer with no remorse and an unrealised instability. This, he had to see.

Striding slowly across the grounds, he smiled and watched closely as Eren attempted to get hold of a book, one of Levi's most treasured due to the pictures within. All it took was a cough and the brunette ceased his theft, hand withdrawing quickly and leaving the other man blissfully unaware as he stared up into a tree, talking to something invisible to all others. The second liaison hadn't occurred yet between the blonde and his student, but it would soon. He had much to teach that kid.

Humming his favourite tune, the caretaker climbed to the first floor to greet the newcomer, unsure what to expect however excited all the same. Get them early, he thought with a chuckle. Mould them into his play things. Opening the door, he gazed around the empty room, frown setting in at the lack of an occupant - they'd been locked in? A whimper gave the hiding place away and bright cobalt eyes found the target, shaking body curled into a corner.

"Oh come now, I won't hurt you. I'm Erwin. Nice to meet you, Armin."

"H-hello…"

"Up you get. Let's sit." Securing the exit, he lowered down onto the bed and patted the sheets, inviting the timid male to join. Erwin waited patiently and was finally graced with a presence, boyish looks going against anything he'd done in the past. "So Armin. Tell me. Why did you do it? Money?" Slightly taken aback at the forward questioning, the smaller male opened his mouth without sound. This was different, an actual conversation in sedate tones instead of the usual accusing ones.

"Umm…no. Not really."

"Then why?"

"Because I could." And there was the cool killer, truthful and calm. Did he know he was saying this? Was it memory loss or denial?

"Do you understand why you're here?"

"Not really. I know I've done wrong, but I'm not unstable." Giving a light laugh, Erwin shook his head at the statement.

"The reports beg to differ. But that's irrelevant. All I need to know is one thing."

"What?"

"Will you do what I tell you?" Armin paused before offering an answer, sizing up the potential outcomes. He did enjoy being a straight arrow, ridiculous really but following commands came easy and it was pleasing to reap the rewards that spilled down as a result.

"Yes, Sir. I'm good at that."

"I see. There's only one rule here. Play nice and you'll get nice things. Ok?" A fervent nod responded along with a faint smile. "I think we'll get along just fine, Armin. I have to ask something, though. Your victims - did you ever marry them?"

"No. I didn't let it go that far."

"Why?" The blush told him this was a correct line of interrogation and he solidified the trust. "You don't have to tell me. Forgive the intrusion."

"N-no it's alright." Taking a deep breath, the petite blonde admitted his reason. "I didn't want them to have me." Erwin smiled warmly. Just as he thought.

"So you're a virgin?"

"Yes Sir."

"No shame in that, son. We all have to start somewhere. And none of this 'Sir' business."

"What shall I call you, then?" Biting back the need to say something inappropriate, the scheming custodian shrugged. It would be too soon for anything yet, this boy was delicate.

"Whatever you like. 'Erwin' is usually a good start, though." Laughter came from the youngest in the room, a lifting sound that shouldn't be possible from someone with such a long body count under his belt. This guy was as smart as they came but still so pure, meek and mild. If the latter could be maintained, Erwin would be in heaven. "I can show you the ropes? Where to get the best snacks? The cleanest bath? Point out who to avoid?"

"That…that would be amazing, thank you Si…Erwin."

"Good. Good." Placing a large hand on the tiny thigh by his side, he squeezed gently in a show of friendship, nothing more but the foundations were being laid, getting the kid used to physical contact. "Let's go. It's nice outside, we can start there."

Strolling through the gardens, high fences hidden by foliage, two people walked together as a commentary was provided on the other residents, explanations given and warnings made. Mikasa was heavily sedated, propped up against a bench with a constant guard, eyes glassy and distant.

"Stay clear of her, Armin. Not worth the trouble. If she causes you grief, let me know. I can handle that one."

"Ok, thank you."

"And him? Don't let him near your stuff or he'll steal it."

"Hey!"

"Eren, it's true. Say hello to Armin." Jealousy flashed in the teal slits. He didn't like to see the proximity in which the pair stood, a slight touch given to the small of the shorter guy's back.

"Hi. Now piss off."

"As you can see, Eren is a little feisty at times." Moving on, they left the brunette behind, nervous glances given backwards from the recent addition to the facility. "And that one under the tree? That's Levi but don't ever call him that."

"Why?"

"He's Alice. Just remember that if you value your limbs." A shocked look shot up and Erwin chortled, arm now round his charge's shoulders in a protective stance. "Only kidding. He's a pussy cat usually. Play it right and you might even get invited to tea." The afternoon progressed, interior shown and others introduced, small touches given the whole time with no protest, tactile atmosphere strengthened as the hours went by. It had got to the point where Armin giggled at another joke from the personable male, clutching the toned arm by his side in enjoyment. The plan was going well.

Back in the room, Erwin paced and nodded to himself, query coming softly from the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking how you could do with some comforts in here. Books, pictures, that kind of thing." Sitting next to his prey, the imposing man looked down with raised brows. "What do you like?"

"Umm…I…" Equally bright blue eyes connected momentarily, holding one another's gaze for a second before Armin broke it, faint red creeping up from his neck. "I don't know. I do like reading."

"Marvellous. After dinner I can take you to the library, pick a few?"

"I'd like that. Thank you, Sir."

"Hmm?"

"Sorry. Erwin."

"Get yourself cleaned up. You don't want to be late otherwise all the good stuff's gone." The twinkling smile was divine, hair bouncing around the soft face as he raced over, water running from the tap - this was one of the few residences with a sink. He'd been trusted with it for now, only time would tell if he deserved such a luxury.

~~~~~~

Various tomes had been selected, all highly intellectual in content and Erwin carried them for the boy, chivalrous gesture to add to his glowing personality, one he had painted so specifically just for Armin. It would be worth it, effort always was. Placing the leather bound items down, he arranged them to make the place look more like home, joining the recipient on his bed once again, huge legs threatening to bend the frame as it creaked under the weight.

"There. Much nicer."

"It is. Thank you, I don't know what to say. I honestly expected to meet a bunch of violent and disinterested people in here, but you're not." Ignoring a stirring below, the older man smiled kindly and laid his touch on the kid's thigh again, slightly higher this time and he slid ever so faintly inward, almost brushing against the other guy's crotch. Almost. Not quite time yet.

"I'm a big teddy bear, Armin. Anytime you need anything, or want anything…come to me. I'll look after you." Applying some pressure, Erwin judged the expression beside him, the dropped lids and quickening breath and he leant in slowly, eyes on a parted mouth as he whispered. "I'll always look after you." Armin's orbs fluttered shut, unsure what was going on but after all the time he'd spent arousing filthy old men for money, he could surely do with someone younger and more attractive. Also, the attention showered upon him today had been pleasantly surprising. The guy must like him a lot.

Taking the hint, larger lips took smaller ones gently, sighs curling around the dimly lit space and the one in charge fought back the human urge to go further. Perhaps a bit of forward action would be ok, he thought and pecked at the wet pout, kisses reciprocated gratefully so he went for it, palm rubbing up the obviously hard lump in the boy's pants. That was enough though, don't peak too soon and Erwin pulled back, touch still remaining below.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Armin?"

"Y…yes Sir…I'd like that." Breathless and absorbed in the moment, he couldn't fathom what had happened, only that it felt good. Really good. And he couldn't wait to do it again. It was clearly written all over his face and the member of staff smiled, leaving quietly with a sense of achievement. It had been easier than he could ever have imagined, youth reeled in and dangling by his hook already. Tomorrow would be amazing, he decided. But the matter of his raging hard-on demanded release and Erwin smirked. Who to choose?


	5. Dreams

Mikasa was passed out, secured to the bed as usual and no amount of attempts to rouse her proved fruitful, so Erwin moved on. He'd rather fancied something rough, but never mind, the line was drawn at fucking someone without their knowledge. Moving to the next room on the route, he whistled quietly down the otherwise silent corridor and unlocked his second choice, ready to be met by a slumbering form, one who could be awoken easily. What he found was not expected at all, a scene all too rare and ultimately slightly disappointing. The man sat on his bed, head back against the wall and white straitjacket tied tightly to his upper body. Nevertheless, the blonde stepped in and locked the door, wondering if he could try something new - today had been all about that kind of thing, so why not? It was after all a dream of his.

"Oh dear."

"Fuck off, Erwin."

"Nice to see you too, Levi." Smiling, he sat beside his patient and gazed up and down the body of the tired looking male. "Why are you still awake?"

"Have you tried sleeping in one of these fucking things? I'd end up suffocating or some shit."

"Such a drama queen."

"Like I said - fuck off."

"So what did you do?" Levi stared to the side, face bored and disgusted as a sneer crept over his lips.

"Punched that little shit for touching my things."

"Eren? Oh Levi. Exactly what thing did he touch?"

"Behave, you old bastard." Snarling at the innuendo, the dark haired man sighed. "I can't remember." Chuckles were given in reply and he snapped round to glare daggers into the blonde's skull. "Oh right, yea, laugh at the insane guy. Very fucking noble of you, Erwin."

"Sorry Levi. How is he?"

"How the fuck should I know? I've been done up like this ever since, full of shitty drugs." Mumbling something incoherent, he rolled his neck, heavy bobs denoting whatever had been administered was still running strong. It was easy to forget why this particular individual was here in the first place, usual girlish exterior placid and proper, but deep inside lay a true personality that would be released from time to time when provoked, glimpses of his real self and what he was capable of. Sociopathic didn't really cover it correctly, maybe blood thirsty? Rabid? Add that to schizophrenia and total lack of grip on reality and you got this, a human who when coherent was as dangerous as they came, equalled only by the woman down the hall.

Most of his kills had a reason, but not all. Some had been for fun, a fact he had no trouble recanting on the stand in court, cementing his own fate by describing in detail what he had done to a hitch hiker one evening. Some of those present had to leave, felt sick to their stomachs at the graphic and monotone account which involved hours of invasive torture purely for the hell of it. His opposite side became stronger whilst in prison, a mental way to deal with life perhaps and it led to bullying, physical attacks and death threats. And that was how he ended up under Erwin's watchful eye.

That same gaze was now on the chart, inspecting medication closely, summarising doses and timings. The ever-present bag was reached for by a large hand as Levi's chin rested on his own chest while he grumbled randomly about cheese, activity near by gone unnoticed. Tablets wouldn't work on the guy - Mikasa took them willingly from the blonde despite pretending to mind, but the pale man would certainly not. Working quickly, the right amount was pulled into a clean syringe and swiftly jabbed into the patient's thigh.

"Oi! What the fuck?" Silver dots pierced Erwin's eyes, demanding an answer but all he got was a shrug. "You sadistic fucking cunt." Spitting his words, Levi struggled to sit up away from the wall, however his bindings combined with failing lucidity prevented any kind of backlash.

"Shhh. It's all for a good cause, my friend."

"You…you're not…my fucking friend. Fuck. Where's the fucking Brie?" He was still focussed on dairy products it seemed and the question earned him another bout of laughter. "What good cause?"

"Pleasure, Levi." Blinking to see clearly, steely eyes stayed blurred as the shape beside him wobbled in and out of clarity.

"Huh?"

"You deserve some fun after what you've been put through." The large man still made little sense and Levi scowled.

"I have…no…I don't…shit…" Lolling his head back, a pale neck was exposed and Erwin took advantage, swooping over to lay kisses on warm flesh, something he rarely did. "Wha…stop…gerroff…"

"Mmm so soft…just enjoy yourself…let me take care of you…"

"No…no don't…fuck off…dirty fu…" Unable to continue, the fuzzy feeling of euphoria washed over his body, injection creating a synthesized sense of peace as was intended, one which was usually applied to placate and calm a violent criminal but now it had a whole new use - render the object of affection incapable of resistance.

"Relax, Levi. You like this. I promise." The only response was to gurgle slightly, a growl deep in a pulsating throat. Erwin wondered if the guy would even remember this and realised he didn't give a shit. He had needs, the surprise appearance of this person too good an opportunity to pass up. Reaching out, he tugged at the loose sweats and pulled them away, man naked from the waist down and attractively captive upwards of that point. Blue eyes shone in the dark room as he saw the drugs hadn't been too strong, semi hard member standing out. "Let's take care of this." Strokes and tickles ghosted over the area, gentle touches and teases. From somewhere within, Levi managed to offer his delirious opinion.

"Don't fuck about."

"As you wish." Grinning with the power, Erwin bent and took the man's length in his mouth, practiced technique causing the utmost ecstasy, sensations dulled only partly.

"Nnngh…shi…stop…" Fighting against the fog, the receiver squirmed with futility, knowledge that this was wrong fading into a sea of nothing as he felt the back of the blonde's throat tighten around his tip. "Filthy…whore…"

"Yes Levi. Yes I am." Sitting up again, the custodian wondered how best to go about this; no participation would be possible from his partner for the evening, so he decided to go with the theme and attempt a not often experienced sensation. Own trousers off, he straddled the whited-out man and positioned himself correctly, ready to take what was on offer. Pressing down, he relaxed his muscles and sighed, letting Levi's erection inside slowly. The somewhat oblivious of the pair was still propped against the wall, eyes shut as he let out a groan, tightness enveloping him suddenly. He had little idea of what was occurring, only that it felt good. Habit dictated to a degree and Erwin muttered lowly. "Ready?"

"Fu…who…" Lids open, Levi squinted and frowned. "Erwin? What…?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Holding the murderer's shoulders, the large man raised up and down slowly, thighs doing most of the work as he thrust on the hard cock with precision. "How's that?"

"I…ahh…I…"

"Well it feels great to me...yea…"

"It's…Erwin…are you?"

"Riding you? Yes, Levi."

"Oh fuck…you big fucking slut…" That's what he intended on saying but the reality was a series of mumbles and grunts. The next thing came out clear as a bell, though. "Stop Erwin."

"I said you like this Levi…fuck, it's no good." Climbing off, he flipped the pliable resident over, ass in the air and face in the pillow as no arms were available to provide a prop. Judging that the medicine had sufficiently loosened any muscular ability, Erwin drove in deeply without care, pushing to the hilt so his balls rested on the guy's butt. A muffled screech came from the head of the bed; perhaps he wasn't ready after all? No matter, he thought. This was not sweet little Alice, it was serial killer Levi. Grabbing a fistful of ebony locks, he dragged the man's head up so he could at least breathe.

"Shit…please…"

"You want me? Hmm? Yes? Ok." Holding the fictitious conversation himself, he started up a vicious pace, showing no regard for the one below, harsh grip still on hair as fingers dug into a small hip on the other side. "Ah yea Levi…it's the same but new…oh god yes…" Panting, the submissive had a sense of recollection, a familiar feeling in play unlike the last one and his drug-addled mind spun in comforting spirals, allowing pleasure to creep in.

"Erwin…ahh…"

"That's it, give in…have a good time…" Speeding up, the day's frustration was almost ready to manifest but he held back, intent on making this cold hearted fucker turn to putty in his hands. Levi did as suggested and released the tension still left in his body, allowed the pull on his locks to be pleasurable, the pounding inside exquisite and let himself be used. Like always. Something told him it wasn't the first time the guy had done this and he found that he didn't care right now.

"Shit…yes…harder Erwin…"

"Ahh fuck I knew it…mmm…I knew you still wanted me…" It was the confirmation he had craved and he dropped Levi's head, making sure the dead weight landed on the side and not in a smothering position. With his now free hand, Erwin curled round and took the man's shaft roughly, jerking in time to his strong pounds. Staring down, he realised the straitjacket was highly arousing, eyes on the straps that held tight. Flicking to the left, he saw another sight that signalled his end, the look of pure enjoyment on the pale face beneath, mouth open as moans were pushed out each time he penetrated fully. "Shit Levi…Levi fucking come you bastard…"

"Ahhh…ahhh fuck…fuck…" Biting down on the pillow, he let out a growl as Erwin felt his hand become warm and wet, sticky substance coating his fingers in an act that sent him over the edge, the other man's climax prompting his own.

"Levi…yes…yes…ahhh shit!" Keeping as quiet as possible, he came for the first time today, a relative first and released the build up of fluid, still stroking lightly at the cock in his hand like it were a pet. Slowing his hips, the blonde let out a shaky breath and gave one last twitch before pulling out to sit back on his heels. "Well fuck, Levi. That was most enjoyable."

"Mmmff."

"Shit. Come here." Turning the frail man, he made sure to wipe what he could and dressed him again, laying the guy gently down with cushions for buffers to avoid him rolling over in the night. Although he saw that might not be enough, the glassy eyes and gulping throat suggesting perhaps a bit too much sedative. Sighing, he stroked dark strands from a pale face and smiled. "Guess I'll have to stay here."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you're ok."

"Er…Erwin?"

"Yes, Levi?"

"You're a fucking pervert." Laughing softly, the large man bent and placed a kiss on a white forehead, a move he would never usually make.

"You and me both, my friend. You and me both." He swore he saw a smile on thin lips before the patient succumbed to slumber, something he wouldn't be getting tonight.

~~~~~~

Satisfied with heart rate, blood pressure and movements, Erwin slipped out of the room in the early hours, leaving the now sober man to sleep it off and try and snatch a nap himself.

Come sunrise, Levi had awoken with a splitting headache, a mood like an animal disturbed too soon from hibernation and his true persona still firmly in place. He felt an ache and turned with difficulty, recollecting the way he had been tied up yesterday evening but not much else. Vague pictures invaded his mind and he felt a bit clammy down below, in need of a good fucking bath. Tutting to no one, he presumed he'd had a random wet dream and shuffled to the edge of the bed, upright and grumpy yet still feeling strangely satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I got before moving over, will update as soon as I've finished shifting stuff :)


	6. Stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for this one, thanks to everyone for reading!

Breakfast was amusing for a variety of reasons, all due mainly to one man who sat smugly in amongst the shattered minds and low wails of the insane. To one side was his new charge, a boy who was now hanging on his every word, caught in the trap beautifully on just his second day here. On the other was a ridiculously jealous Eren, glares shot across the large man's body in defiance and a form of childish one-upmanship, unimpressed with the appearance of a rival. Of course he knew there were others but he had been the most recent recruit, something to remember more vividly and now this scrawny ass mother fucker waltzes in and takes his place. No way. 

But the funniest thing to Erwin's twisted mind wasn't the oblivious blonde or the raging brunette - it was the scowls he was getting from across the room. Levi was still encased in his portable prison, bad mood causing his poisonous tongue to cut deep where a real weapon was lacking, promising pain and suffering the minute he was released. This meant he couldn't feed himself so steely shards stared out from behind a sheet of dishevelled dark hair, spoons of cereal being placed in his disgruntled mouth by a nurse. He had no clear recollection but there was something about Erwin that bothered him today, something that seemed linked to the mess that still lay in his trousers. Fuckers hadn't even let him bathe this morning and he felt dirty, desperate to get clean and rid the unease from his foggy mind. 

Erwin was centre of attention to three people, perhaps more, he couldn't be sure and he fucking loved it. Mikasa was absent as usual, fed most days in her room and away from the general populous unless sufficiently drugged. He'd have to pay the deranged woman a visit soon, neglect wouldn't do. 

"Sir?"

"Armin, I said no 'Sirs'. What's up?"

"Sorry. I wondered if maybe you could help me this afternoon? I have a problem."

"Oh? Of course, son. What sort of a problem?" Cheeks flushing, the small male looked into his Cheerios and spoke quietly.

"I need to figure something out. In…in one of my books."

"Books? He's got books? Why don't I have books?"

"Eren? Would you read them?"

"I…yes! I'm not fucking stupid!"

"I know, kid, I know. But what sort do you like?"

"Umm…" Chewing his lip and trying to look as adorable as possible, he tilted his head in thought. "Maybe some dirty ones, Sir." Rolling the last word, he smirked and raised his eyebrows, holding short of licking his pout as he wanted to. 

"We don't have that kind of thing in the library, Eren. Use your imagination instead. Now Armin, I'll pass by after lunch, ok?"

"Yes, thank you." He smiled lightly, a knot of adrenaline forming in his stomach. Last night he had decided that enough was enough, no longer would he be held back by urges, finally ready to give himself to someone special. To say he was obsessive was an understatement - he always found it easy to get on with his targets, the flirting and interest not forced. Armin latched onto each of them and their own individual personalities, becoming entranced by how they lavished him with gifts and money, giving their toy boy the world even if he wouldn't put out. In the end, he always had a pang of sorrow when the poisoning would begin, sad to see another companion go. But it had to happen. Not now though. Now he had found a person fully interested that wasn't looking to parade him around as a trophy and it felt great. 

"What did you do to me, you fuck?"

"Morning, Levi." Erwin smiled up into seething grey eyes, the usually well-kept locks messy from where they had been in his tight grip last night. The person in control of the short tempered man dragged him away forcibly, strong hold on the caged male. Struggling, the captive one snarled like a dog. 

"I'll find out and I'll make you fucking pay." He broke free and made for the table, only to be stopped by a huge fist to the face. Hushed silence filled the communal room as everyone watched the stand off between the large blonde and smaller resident, one who seemed unfazed by the punch. "Is that all you've got?"

"I have much more, as well you know." Taking charge, he took glee in containing the furious patient, picking him up by the body and throwing the guy over one massive shoulder. 

"Fucking put me down! I'll bite your fucking cock off!"

"Promises promises." The argument continued through the halls until a secure cell was reached, enraged man thrown in with little care. "Now. Stop being a bitch and calm the hell down, Levi."

"I swear I will hunt you down and slaughter your entire family, you sick fuck." 

"When would that be? After you serve how many life sentences?"

"I'll find you. Believe me." Animosity radiated in waves that were almost visible, thick strands of hatred and Erwin smirked. 

"You weren't saying shit like that last night, Levi." That stopped the guy for a minute, mouth working with slack gapes which gave the blonde time to reach for his hip, combination rolled on the tiny lock to gain access to a small bag, easier to transport than the bigger black one, every-ready substance on hand. "And again, you can sleep it off. Pleasant dreams." Advancing, he managed to avoid the gnashing teeth and once more stuck Levi in the thigh, fast acting drugs taking mere minutes as the fight dissolved, padded room spinning in sickly swirls. "See you later." Slamming the door shut, Erwin applied the pass code with satisfying beeps. He was in the mood for something sweet now after all of that. 

~~~~~~

"C-come in." Armin blushed furiously as he let the man into his new home, entry locked and secure as most of the building's occupants roamed the grounds in various states of consciousness. It was simple - remain pleasant and avoid sedation. "So I…umm…"

"Armin. I'm not here for books, am I?"

"No." Sighing, the younger of the two flopped to sit on his bed, embarrassed but alight with certainty. Why not go for broke? "I want…I…"

"Allow me." By the youth's side in seconds, Erwin gave his best winning smile and ran a finger up and down the boy's inner thigh. So many kills yet so meek. "Is this what you were expecting?"

"Yes…I…" 

"You don't have to say anything. Let me." Gentle kisses were given to waiting lips, chaste and soft just like the guy would like. He tasted like cotton candy, young and ripe for the taking. The large man had been prepared for a longer slog however something must have been awakened, a desire that might've laid dormant or unquenched for ages. "Mmm Armin." Pulling back, he rubbed at the already tight fabric between his newest conquest's legs and fixed a serious look on his studious features. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm ready." Nodding, Erwin proceeded to undress first, not making the other nervous by removing his items yet. Wide blue eyes saw the girth and length that had just been exposed, gulping visibly in slight fear. 

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Carefully dealing with Armin's garments, they were soon both fully naked, taking in one another with light touches and pecks. It seemed to calm the smallest in the room and the custodian stepped it up, gripping his companion's member but not too harshly, delicious movements causing a faint moan. "We have to stay quiet, son." 

"O-ok…ohhh…" 

"Does that feel nice?"

"Yes…" Gaining a form of bravery, Armin reached out to supply the same treatment, a pair of men stroking slowly at first but then lust sprung forth, harder tugs offered. "God Erwin…"

"Shall I?"

"Please...I can't hold on much longer." Not wanting to waste the moment, Erwin laid the tiny frame down on his back, own body between open knees as he obtained a small bottle and condom from his discarded trousers. Levi didn't need this but he was well broken in; the current partner most certainly would require help. 

"Just relax." Coating all relevant areas and rolling on the extra lubrication, he glanced up with a warm smile. "I'll make this special for you, Armin." Shuffling into position, he bypassed any foreplay, aware of how ragged the man's breaths already were and pressed in. "Close your pretty eyes." Doing as requested, the virgin tried to loosen everything, become as ready and eager as his mind was. It hurt. A lot. There was no denying that and he fought back tears to no avail, silent droplets falling. He felt like a failure. 

"S-sorry Sir…"

"Hey no…shh don't." Kissing the rosey lips to imbue tenderness, Erwin carried on, hitting a sweet spot finally which caused a small groan. "See? I promise, it's going to be amazing. Tell me when."

"Are…are you in?"

"I am. At your pace. No rush." Gagging to start moving as Armin clenched experimentally, the man on top had to hold it all down, contain his need to commence a strong pounding motion. This wasn't that kind of event, though. It had to be done right. 

"Ok. Please…?" 

"Of course, son." Dragging out slowly, Erwin made sure to maintain a languid pace, ease him into the world of sex instead of ramming inside with abandonment. Sliding back in, gel and latex aided the smooth entry and a steady speed was decided on. 

"Oh god…oh yes…" Red cheeks and an open mouth gazed up in wonder, such sweet features that could be ravaged at a later date. This kid was different though, a brand new toy that had to be treated with affection for fear of destroying it. 

"Ahh yea Armin…you feel so good…"

"Really? Ahh!"

"Really." Nipping delicately at the man's neck, Erwin chose to add some extra depth and tentatively pushed in harder. It paid off in a way he couldn't have imagined.

"Ahhhh god yes! More Daddy more!" Never breaking the rhythm, the older male smiled down at the crimson form beneath. "Sorry I…"

"Don't apologise…nhaa…I said you could call me whatever you like…ohhh yea…" Quickening his thrusts, the one on top realised the theme all too well - a string of middle aged men looking for some fun, sugar daddies for the murderous youngster. He must have loved the attention, needed it and no one his own age would've provided that. Making a mental note to read into his parentage, Erwin stashed the thought and concentrated on causing immense pleasure. 

"Oh my…oh god…oh D-Daddy please…I'm…hah…hah…" Holding onto the last pieces of sanity, Armin allowed himself to be entered again and again, sent reeling by the huge man and his enticing pumps of pure enjoyment, glad that the slip of the tongue had gone down well. Gripping tightly to the muscular back above, he stared up into beautiful blue eyes, ones that were almost closed as a low moan came from the other guy's throat. 

"Armin…yes…hell yes…" Keeping the language clean, he got ready to explode, knowledge that he had taken something from the boy standing proudly in his mind as he prepared to let go. 

"Ahhh yea!" A gasp and sudden tension was followed by choked croaks, warmth spreading over both stomachs as the petite blonde gave in, orgasm washing through his veins and making the whole world blur into the distance - all that existed now was this, the two of them and he tried not to scream, lips clamped together as whimpers came out instead. Erwin gazed down at the sheer delirium on the face below and growled softly. 

"Ar…Armin…oh god…" Leaving it at that, he took a sharp intake of breath as he released, purity in the often filthy act regained once more. "Yes…" Giving one last push, he grunted and bent to capture wet lips in his, showing how much this all meant. "Thank you, Armin. Thank you."

"W-what for?"

"Being so damn amazing." Keeping up the character for this particular individual, Erwin was appreciative and adoring, fingers brushing the remaining tears away from his partner's cheek. 

"Was I really?"

"Unbelievable. How do you feel?"

"I feel…I feel alive." Small laughs spilled from the two, foreheads pressed to one another's like lovers would do. It was what the boy needed. They spent some time together afterwards rather than the usual hasty retreat, words and touches exchanged like a pair of lovestruck teens. Well, one of then actually was. 

Duty called and Erwin finally had to leave, prim peck given to the top of the blonde mop that he had to stoop to reach. "I'll see you around. Remember, you need anything, let me know."

"I will, Sir." Trying out his new persona, Armin winked and ended up looking ridiculously cute instead of sexy. Either way it worked, earning him a raised brow and a smirk. 

"Stop that. You're going to make me blush."

"Yea right." Waving gently, the small male closed his door and sighed. He was at peace. Erwin bounced down the halls, fulfilled and happy; he'd never broken someone's virginity before and the sensation was uplifting. Maybe he wouldn't need his evening release? It was still early. Plenty of time left for that kind of decision to be made. Take it as it comes, so to speak. Chuckling at his own seedy joke, the tall man strutted confidently towards his onsite home, ready to kick back and relax as yet another notch could be added to his thoroughly scarred bed post.


	7. Turning Tides

The past week had been tough on Erwin, troubles suddenly present in his usually care-free life. It had started off fine though - Alice was back, skipping happily around her room, playing hide and seek with inanimate objects, setting up a pretend camp under her bed. Sorry, his bed. It could be quite a struggle to keep up with the gender. The two of them had spent quite a bit of time together at the beginning of the working period, tea parties beneath a favourite tree, reading books and of course sex. That was inevitable, one constant in the longest standing relationship enjoyed by both. How many years had it been now? He couldn't remember, but the mentally fragile man was special, an individual to be cherished. 

That all came tumbling down, much like Alice and her rabbit hole delusions, however it hadn't been in the form of a make-believe tunnel, no. Erwin's personal spiral came gift wrapped and neatly presented in a compact package, one which was becoming more annoying by the day. Armin. The best way to describe the boy was clingy, possessive and totally dependant, all things which should have caused delight in the older man's soul, yet they didn't. It only served to be irritating, suffocating and just plain fucking distracting. He could see now why all those other guys fell over themselves to get a piece of the youth - he was so intense and attentive, attributes suited to a lonely old male or someone in need of ego pampering. Erwin was neither of those things. 

It had caused a rift too. Whilst he didn't want to sever ties and say goodbye to the youth just yet, it may have to come sooner than expected. The custodian did enjoy throwing the small body around the bed, naturally, tiny size permitting energetic and more rough liaisons than the first time, superiority coming out little by little but still with the same sense of gentle appreciation. It turned out that Armin's parents had died when he was a lot younger, but not before imprinting their own kind of morals and values - namely something along the lines of 'fuck off out of my face.' The childhood reports he'd illegally obtained read in a long list of hospital visits, broken bones, all presumably at the hand of the father as his mother had her own essay of injuries. So it seemed all the boy wanted was love, broken down at an early age so when he could, the kid went searching for it. Ultimately killed it too, however the initial reasoning was there. 

The split now bothering Erwin was between his new play thing and one he hadn't even initiated properly - Eren. That brash idiot was on the war path, a step away from literally dropping his pants and bending over in the middle of lunch yesterday, all because Armin had been practically attached to the larger blonde for days. Stern words and a hearty promise had been given, one which he intended to keep tonight. In fact Erwin was so stressed, he decided to make two visits this evening, one well worn and the other brand new and so, so eager. 

After he had forcibly removed the small, needy killer from his leg, grip like a toddler wailing for his mummy, he managed to get away with assurances and apologies that work had to be done, duties abandoned recently. The look he had been given was not one of understanding and he was allowed a glimpse into the murderous persona that lay beneath, one which he found slightly worrying. There was something about anger coming from such usually sweet face that made it all the more horrific. 

Not wanting to make his time with Eren short, Erwin called at the first room, mood dark and fraught, unusual self doubt creeping over like a blanket knitted from uncertainty and trepidation. At least he knew what was in store here, a quick fuck to relieve tension so he could concentrate on the student. Mikasa was surprisingly free, no tethers as the door was locked and blue eyes looked over quizzically.

"So this is different?"

"Mmmm…" The raven haired female threw her head back and laughed, lids shut in a form of euphoria, light dress slipping from her shoulder as strong hands fiddled with the hem. "I've been good…"

"Seems so." Pacing warily to the medical chart, Erwin noted the cocktail which had been used, a new one on him but it seemed to have worked. Someone had obviously grown a pair and decided this inmate was safe to be left alone with clothing and furniture. The time pencilled in the corner suggested a top up of drugs would be arriving in just under half an hour so the tall man began to make enquiries. "Do you know who I am?"

"Fuck off Erwin, of course I do. You," she pointed over suggestively. "You want a fuck." Grinning, the woman kicked her legs and swung them childishly from the bed, fingers pulling up the stiff, unattractive tunic. "Can't have it though." The man smiled and yanked his trousers off, stepping out and striding over. This was just what he needed. Pushing roughly, he shoved her to the mattress, narrow eyes glaring up at him in fake annoyance. 

"I'll take what I fucking want." Mikasa clamped her thighs shut, heart pounding in her chest with anticipation as she watched the growing erection in front. 

"You'll have to come get it then, you ass."

"Oh I will." He smirked and considered how to do her this time. Whichever way, it would be harsh and unforgiving but he was tired of seeing people's backs in all honesty, so decided to take advantage of the moveable patient. Grabbing tiny wrists, he made her stand and tore the gown up and over, snarl on his lips as Erwin marched the feisty individual across the room, slamming her up against the wall. Taking one leg, he scooped the milky flesh in his arm, wrenching her hip sideways to provide access and he bore down upon the smaller frame, grimace demonic. 

"Don't…fucking don't…"

"Too late." Ramming inside with power, he growled as he saw the pleasure on her face, flicker of glee shining out so wonderfully as he thrust deeply in a quick, measured pace. In a move unlike any prior event, Mikasa found herself grasping the man towards her, hands on his muscular back that trailed down to take hold of the rapidly moving butt. 

"Ah fuck…yes Erwin!" Cobalt eyes rolled, a faint shake of the head offered as he continued to plough inwards.

"What the fuck are you doing, bitch?"

"Oh god…that's it…yea…"

"Are you enjoying yourself?!" The glazed look was stupidly happy, not what he wanted to see. "Fuck this." Pulling out suddenly, the blonde frowned and went to retrieve his clothing. "Fucking hell, can't anything go right?" 

"What?"

"Mikasa? This isn't what happens." Hand on the door knob, he glared over at the figure that had slumped to the floor, sedation causing a massively unwanted effect. Adjusting his trousers, a low warning came from within. "You'd better be fucking better next time." Eren was going to get it. Get it good. 

"What about me?" Her voice was tinged with a sing-song tone, annoyingly cheery. Erwin's head was pounding.

"Finish yourself off, slut." As he swept out the room, he caught a glimpse of her doing just that and cursed quietly under his breath. What was going on around here? Storming through the facility, he strode with such determination that surely his furious form deserved it's own kind of macabre theme tune, something as foreboding and sinister as his soul. Crashing into the relevant residence, blue eyes pierced the scene and came to rest upon the unsuspecting kid, fire and danger flashing in usually friendly orbs. Eren gulped at the ferocious looking man, suddenly seeming ten feet tall and about eight miles wide.

"Erwin?"

"Shut up. I told you I'd make you my bitch. Don't disappoint me."

"B-but…" A slam halted the weak protest as the door shook in it's surroundings, locks clicked as those cobalt knives dug into the brunette's skin. The prowler closed in on his prey, teen shrinking back into the corner instinctively despite his faint arousal. As much as he liked being the main man, one who commanded respect for his questionable achievements, this type of role reversal had been interesting from the start and Eren was convinced he'd be the best this guy had ever tasted, ready to do anything asked of him and take what was offered. Be a good boy, basically. Then he'd have won, conquered the goliath using submission. 

Massive hands pushed his into the wall, up at head height and the blonde's breath beat down on his face strongly in almost audible pants. They remained like that for an agonising minute, judging one another in silent appraisal. And then it happened, a sudden flash of movement that took then youngest by surprise, body tossed easily forwards across the empty desk, one that was never used before but would be now, chest pressed into the wood as his baggy sweats were removed quickly. Erwin kicked the guy's feet apart and reached into his pocket, retrieving one bottle. Ridding himself of his own white trousers, the taller male stared down at the unmoving form bent attractively over in a pose that screamed 'use me'. 

"I hope you know what you're in for." 

"Not really." Eren smiled despite the manner in which he'd been dealt with, violent nature stimulated by the actions so far. He'd had his share of women in the past but never another man. "So you'd better make it good."

"Good? You won't be able to walk properly for fucking days, kid." 

"Then get on with it." Taunting with arrogance, the youth outright grinned now, never one to turn down a challenge or show weakness. Erwin smirked - finally something was going his way today. Still intent on smashing the patient to pieces, he didn't fancy making it more difficult than needed so applied a sufficient amount of lube, teasing at the waiting hole slightly. Small gasps and an arched back were his response, a pleasing start. Taking the suit tie he'd been carrying around for this instance, the caretaker leant in and circled it into Eren's open mouth, secured at the back of his head and making brown locks messier than usual. 

"Uh hap?"

"Hmm? Didn't quite catch that?" 

"Angh…hagga ooin?"

"I'm gagging you, idiot." He presumed the query was related to 'what are you doing?' and answered accordingly, lining his slicked member up to the glistening entrance. "I have a feeling you're going to be a screamer." That was partly his reasoning, however this had always been the plan, treat himself to a new act of power. Eren bit down on the fabric as an exquisite pain came from behind, teeth grit and fingers holding tightly to the desk. Doing all he could to stay calm, he closed his eyes and breathed slowly, relaxing to allow the man to get all the way in, be the fuck of his dreams. Erwin sighed and reached as far as possible, filling the untapped ass with precision. Taking a grip on the muscular waist below, hands roamed to feel a rippling abdomen, strength maintained by working out when not fucking around and he snarled deeply. 

"Mmph…mah!" 

"Such an impatient bastard." The brunette was pressing backwards, begging for more and a huge palm was slapped across an exposed buttock, leaving a print. It caused a clench and a flinch, squeeze on the large male's cock eliciting a groan as all resolve withered into the distance. "Ah fuck…" Slow but steady, Erwin began and watched how the body at his mercy seemed to swallow him up, hungry and shameless. 

Eren mumbled into the tie, strings of saliva coming from his mouth to soak the item as he was shoved mercilessly back and forth on the hard surface, somewhere between agony and ecstasy. It felt so impure, so degrading and he loved the sensation, green orbs wide but shrouded in a lust he never knew existed. 

"That's it kid...yea…let me show you..." Obviously no intelligible reply was given and the man in charge pounded faster, tension from the disastrous day building up into one massive knot of frustrating adrenaline, coming out in this act of raw sex. It wouldn't take much more before he snapped so a choice had to be made - carry on like this or fuck the teen the way his evening should have started. Pulling the makeshift gag, he raised his willing toy's head and hissed into the now close ear. "Want something really special, kid?" 

"Esh…esh!" Eren was enraptured, positive the offer meant he deserved a treat and nodded fast. He felt the intrusive yet welcome size leave swiftly and let out a moan of annoyance, only to be manhandled back against the wall again, teal meeting cobalt, colours merging into one as tops were removed swiftly. Erwin mirrored his earlier pose and hitched the strong leg up, a weight bourne that was heavier than Mikasa but ultimately a cinch for him.

"Can you be quiet?" Bobs of the head. "I'm trusting you. Is that warranted?" More. "Good." Removing the soaked tie, he let it drop around the boy's neck and adjusted their positions, inside with ease as the guy was already opened. This is how he envisioned it, face to face with his potential supplicant, keen to start up proceedings once more. A low rattle from Eren's chest begged for movement, as did the weak gesture of rolling hips. Given the height difference, toes from a foot were merely tracing the floor, the smaller male's entire mass held in place by one limb and the pressure of a hulking form. 

"Fuck me Erwin." Teeth bared, the youth writhed to create pleasure and whimpered softly, member squished between two sets of impressive stomach muscles. 

"I've never done it this way with a man before." Erwin knew that would do it, give a bit of triumph and hopefully reap the benefits. How he could read and twist a person's mind was uncanny, years of psychological studies, years of dealing with unstable minds, years of fucking his way through life all adding up to a fantastic grasp on another human's desires. The faint gasp told him he'd done it perfectly and he smirked, shaft pulling out then in with a slam, again and again, eyes connected and pumps fast. 

Eren felt the gyrations in a number of ways - in his ass, in his abdomen, through his whole erection that was being stroked automatically up and down a hard section of flesh. Breaths quickening, he gazed upwards and caught the sense of urgency above, pride tickling through his chest in the knowledge that he was going to make this guy come, come like never before and he groaned loudly. 

"Ahhh Erwin…yea…oh yea…fuck…"

"Shhh…fucking shut up…shit…ahgnh…oh shit…" Practically shoving the kid through the wall, Erwin impaled the virgin hole repeatedly, never breaking the stare but wishing he could tighten the noose that laid around his fuck's throat. There was little left to give, the week's events all catching up and he had to think of a way to get the teen to finish faster. He knew what to do. "Eren…Eren…I want your cum all over me…fuck…ha…ha…I need to feel it…for the first time…" Dangle a carrot, the horse will follow. 

In the other man's head, a sense of victory had set in; first time. That's what he needed. Take a piece as his own, mark the territory, be the pioneer. Focussing on nothing but the cock in him, Eren started to lose it, heart racing and desire at it's peak. 

"Oh god Erwin…I'll cover you…no one else will do it like me…ah fuck…yes…ye…ye…oh shit!" Giving into his own feral needs, the brunette let go and did as requested, whiteness spraying on skin in opaque trails, entire being racked with pleasure as a wet, gargling sound came from within. Erwin felt the hot moisture, the tightness on his shaft, the euphoria before him and hissed as he uncoiled, saturating his current partner and filling him to the brim.

"Ah yea! Yea! Mmm! Hmmm!" Keeping his mouth shut, he contained the need to shout as peace rained down to calm his fraught day, surprised at how well this guy had taken to it all. Desperate breaths grabbed for air and the blonde released his charge, slipping out gently to leave a river of fluid on strong thighs. Eren grinned and ran a finger up the large man's flesh, painting a line through his own mess. 

"Was that good enough?"

"You did very well, kid. I'm impressed."

"Better than the rest?" Smirking, Erwin tugged at the item still tied round the youth's neck, bringing him up and close so lips touched. 

"Not yet. But there's time." He wondered if this could be the one who he'd allow to take control, use that indignation and need to succeed, turn it into skill. Mikasa wouldn't, she liked to be used. Levi wouldn't…well, Levi would but Alice was dominant in terms of identity and she definitely needed to be taken care of - the other side to that individual was likely to kill, not fuck. And then there was Armin. Even if he wanted to, Erwin couldn't allow it. It would be like getting shafted by a preschooler. There were others, none as important as these chosen four yet, leaving a limited selection to chose from. 

"Well with the way you're looking at me, I'd say I was pretty fucking good. You want a kiss or something?"

"Quiet Eren. Clean this up." 

"Using what?"

"Whatever you want." The brunette winked and shrank down, licking all over bronzed flesh and ignoring the strange taste of himself. This would be memorable, give the big bastard something to take home. 

And it did. Image emblazoned on his twisted mind, the tall male strutted to his own quarters, light melody coming from smiling lips at the shift in his fortune, sunshine on an otherwise cloudy day. That had given him the push forwards - Eren could take a turn next time.


	8. Fixation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here comes some plot in amongst it all...

Armin was pissed. Seriously fuming. It didn't happen often but when fury took hold, it had to be released. In this state the petite blonde lost hold of reality, something darker coming out - it was this part of him that had sealed his entry into the facility and ultimately brought the new object of obsession to his door step. Or not, as the case may be. Some other guy had unlocked the room this morning, an unknown man who wasn't friendly, wasn't attractive, wasn't the person that he'd given his virginity to. 

When he'd dispatched his previous victims, it'd been done with sorrow and pain, not an act of revenge or violence, only pure necessity. Right now, Armin felt he could kill for other reasons; passion, outrage, loneliness, love. Possessive nature in full force, the tiny male scowled across the grounds that were bathed in early afternoon sunshine, watching carefully as a butterfly flitted through the air, flashes of blue and black trailing over to the next sight to be angry at. Erwin sat peacefully, hands back on the soft grass as he smiled warmly, letting out a small laugh as the flying insect reached the stupid dark haired man, one who had to be called Alice at all times for some ridiculous reason. Juvenile features glared as a pale finger reached up in wonder, childish face alive with glee as the new arrival settled on the tip of his digit, wings flapping slowly in sedate stretches. 

"Oh Erwin look! He's come to say good afternoon!"

"Yes Alice. How beautiful."

"Good afternoon, Mr Bread And Butterfly. Can you imagine if that were really true?" Sighing at the fantasy, silver sparks glowed and a satisfied smile graced thin lips, head tilted at the joyful occasion. 

"It would be a thing to see, that's for sure." Only half paying attention, Erwin's thoughts were more on this morning when he had skipped breakfast to provide a surprise - delicate morsels labelled and set out perfectly on an exquisite china plate. Why not have cakes for the first meal of the day? Alice had been ecstatic, received the treat elegantly as always, ate correctly and tried to contain the excitement. That didn't last. Not long after and the girlish personality had practically begged to prove gratitude, something the custodian would never turn down. 

Smirking at the recollection, Erwin closed his eyes and saw it like the occurrence was in progress again - blushing, hollow cheeks sucking deeply on his shaft, small hums and whines of pleasure accompanying the dirty gesture which ultimately ended in a series of swallows and gulps, member cleaned thoroughly by an eager tongue. Any time the porcelain skinned man took a fancy for oral, it was intense and satisfying, the best the blonde had ever experienced; always had been, always would be. Over the past few days, he'd come to the realisation that despite everything else, this one person couldn't be discarded. All the others could disappear tomorrow but Alice…or Levi…they were required. 

Armin was aware of the body language, the comfort in how the two guys behaved around one another and snapped. Erwin was his and his alone. Striding over, he avoided being seen as the larger male still had his lids shut, basking in the warmth and the newest member of the hospital stopped by the pair, speaking softly in words soaked with venom. 

"Hey. You. What's your problem, Levi?"

"Wha…how…I don't very much appreciate your tone." Azure eyes snapped open and Erwin shot up at the sound of Alice disappearing slightly. 

"Armin stop…"

"Levi? That's what you're called, right? Or had you forgotten?"

"I…you…" Raven locks covered the strained face as a head was bowed, world shattering in splinters at the sound of a name so familiar, one which caused fear and pain. 

"Armin? I said…"

"Why didn't you come round this morning? I waited for you Erwin. Were you with Levi?" It broke the small yet powerful human, snarl pushed from between gritted teeth as the butterfly escaped the scene. The one it had taken refuge on sprung up, stopped in seconds by the caretaker with a tight grip around the tinier body. 

"Get the fuck away from me you little piece of shit." Armin stepped back involuntarily as the large, golden haired man reached for his side bag, ready to go if needed. Hatred burnt holes from steely orbs, molten pools cutting into the petulant teen and a serious threat was growled. "If you don't leave right now, I'll rip your heart out of your chest and shove it up your fucking ass."

"Armin, he's not joking. Move away."

"No." Arms crossed, he gave Erwin a look of defiance despite the patient's oath and he got close again. Close enough to make a move. "Not until you promise you'll never see Levi again." The nurse gaped. He knew it was bad but not this horrifically fucked. Little time remained before a nuclear explosion came tumbling down and he wanted to avoid drugs if possible, the tension in the form he held onto growing and close to meltdown. Taking evasive action, Erwin put on his best disapproving tone and addressed the antagonist. 

"Armin Arlert. Get your butt up to your room this instant or you'll be in solitary for a fucking week, son." The boy's bottom lip started to quiver, tears threatening to spill at being scolded so harshly by the one he thought he loved. His standard demeanour surfaced for a second but he managed to stifle it, jealousy back easily. Making the decision to comply, Armin made sure not to leave without one last jab and pouted. 

"Fine. But sort him out. We wouldn't want any harm to come to your boyfriend, would we Levi?" The name was dragged out, syllables specific and sarcastic and the dark haired man went ballistic, kicking and gnashing to be released, limbs grabbing at thin air in the general direction of the one who riled him. Erwin sighed and saw the tiny ghost of a smile on his new toy's mouth as he grabbed the medication from his open pouch, trying to sort this out verbally first as Armin left, having obtained what he needed. 

"Levi listen to me, listen, it's Erwin, calm down just calm down."

"Fuck off prick, let me kill him! I want to see the look on his fucking face when I cut it off."

"Come on, this isn't helping. Just…shit…please…" Struggling to contain the seething male, he noticed others coming to aid in the battle and shook his head. Fuck. They wouldn't be as forgiving. "I got it lads." Pulling one of the syringes out, he swiftly administered the sedative and waited for strength to leave the fighting body in his arms, a whisper given into a pale ear as he began to support the unsteady frame instead of restraining it. "I'm sorry Levi. Sorry."

"Fuck…it's ok…" Letting the tanned arms around his waist take the weight, Levi slumped back, still coherent enough but placated also, allowing a rare slice of who he used to be to surface, a person that existed before the murderous tendencies kicked in. "It's not your fault Erwin…do one thing?" Down on the ground now, two men sat roughly, one flopped against the other as the last fading threads of sobriety were brushed away. 

"What thing, Levi?"

"Get rid of the brat. He'll be the fucking death of you."

"You might be right there, my friend."

"I'm not your fucking friend." An almost imperceptible smirk pulled at the corners of his lips, pupils blown as practically black eyes rolled shut. Now Erwin had a tough call to make - how to deal with Armin. A transfer would be best, cite reasons such as this very scene as a good enough argument but then what about their relationship? If faced with losing that, the kid was bound to spill everything. Time. It had been just over a day since he'd been with the youth, still too soon so all he had to do was wait a couple more and any physical evidence should be gone. Even if they could prove sexual activity, it wouldn't be possible to pin it on him, could have been any one of the people in here, staff or patient. 

"You need a hand?" Erwin snapped out of it and glanced up. 

"No, I've done this far too many times in the past." Despite having intentionally injected this guy for fun recently, he still didn't like having to do it for work purposes. There was something bleak about dampening someone's true self, even if that person would likely try to commit murder without intervention. Picking the mumbling male up, he placed him over one shoulder as before, gently this time and carried his charge inside with minimal effort. No jacket, no cell, just to the room and constant observation. Erwin heard laughter, hearty and evil. Glancing to the side, he laid eyes on Mikasa, still in the haze of the combination of medicines which seemed to turn her into a woman capable of normal desires. He'd steered clear, no point going near that one right now. 

"Whass happnin'? Put…shit…I…" Gulping deeply, Levi looked out with a dull gaze, world spinning and apparently upside down. "I…Erw…?"

"Nearly there."

"I…ungh…don't feel…" Being in this position was nauseating and the passenger pushed upwards to gain a level perspective on life, stomach steadying as the journey became less sickening. Back inside, neither were aware of the blue stare watching the whole exchange, scrutiny applied from the first floor window with a scowl. To anyone else it would've seemed like Erwin was just doing his job, but Armin knew better, saw the care and affection. He hated it, nodding to himself as a plan became real in his mind. 

~~~~~~

Levi was stable, capable of just enough movement and not a lot of wrath so he had joined the others for dinner unrestrained, dopey smile on his face as yet again, someone had to feed him. The residual buzz had been topped up with a lower dose, resulting in this placid man who huffed small laughs at nothing in particular. Once Erwin was satisfied the situation was acceptable, he'd left to deal with the next less appealing one, striding down the corridors and ridding himself of any ire. It wouldn't do to lose his rag and let the facade slip. Eren had been fussing around in the dining hall, making his presence known as if he emitted a kind of hormone to entice the blonde. Unfortunately, he'd come away empty handed again as the large male explained he had important work to do. 

The caretaker sighed. Life was changing. Armin could be blamed for some of that, as could the dick that changed up Mikasa's meds. And of course, so could he himself. After all it was his own fault that he roamed, the need for new conquests and excitement driving him on day to day and where had that gotten him? In a shit ton of trouble, that's where. Eren was just Eren, he had no qualms or motives other than to be top of the food chain in every way, but his short attention span meant their relationship would die out eventually of it's own accord. Then there was Levi. Sweet yet deadly Levi. He had nothing to do with this crappy mess, only found himself unwittingly caught in the cross fire, an assault that Erwin vowed to bring to a close soon. 

Reaching the main offender's room, the tall man took a deep breath and entered, for once totally unaroused and miles away from wanting any kind of sexual play. Armin stared over from where he sulked by the window still, skipping dinner and staying inside instead. Fixing a sorrowful expression in place, the small blonde rushed over, arms around the huge muscular waist of his beloved and squeezed tight, head against a chest which pounded with every heart beat. 

"Sorry Sir, I'm so sorry…"

"Armin? Why did you do that earlier?" Not reciprocating the hug, he remained admonishing and cool. 

"I…I don't know…I think I was feeling left out." Running tiny palms across the white uniform, he tried to sound as sincere as possible, ultimate goal something wholly different. "I can get a bit carried away."

"Look. You can't expect me to be with you all the time, son." Speaking in a softer tone, he looked up to the ceiling and shook his head for what felt like the hundredth time today. "I have things to sort out for a few days, short staff, issues with supplies. You understand, right?" Eyes down, he met wide and appreciative orbs, ones filled with trust and adoration. And something else. 

"Of course. But…"

"But what, Armin?"

"Well…" Chewing his lip, the petite human blinked quickly in flirtatious bats of the lids. "I wasn't very well behaved earlier.…Daddy...." 

"Soon. I promise." Erwin smiled without feeling, body suddenly very cold. "Then I can dish out your punishment, hmm?"

"Really really promise?"

"Yes, son." Leaving the youth with a delicate kiss, he slid out of the room, darkness clutching to his heart. Something was wrong and not just childish obsession; this felt much worse. 

Armin chuckled to himself. It would be far too easy. If he couldn't have the large blonde, no one could.


	9. Fortuitous

Erwin rubbed his eyes and tried to drag himself from sleep, waking in the onsite room he regularly stayed in. His apartment was purposefully shitty and small, a space he rarely visited as everything he needed was right here, all under one roof. Of course everything he didn't want in his life resided here too. He'd managed to avoid Armin over the past couple of days and kept himself busy, taking on extra tasks much to the confusion of his colleagues. Not that he was lazy, only more preoccupied with other things - special one-on-one therapy. As a more senior member of the team, the large male wasn't questioned, especially as he took on the particularly difficult patients, ones no one else wanted to go near. 

Finally able to wrench his lids open, blue slits suddenly became wide as he stared up into a demonically sweet face, rosy cheeks round and cute, blonde hair framing features like an angel's halo. Innocence personified. But there was something in the grin that suggested otherwise, an horrific grimace pulled across luscious lips. 

"Morning, Erwin." Armin raised his arm, metal blade shining in the first rays of morning sun and the custodian tried to scream, tried to yell for help but nothing came out, only a useless squeak of breath as he found himself unable to move, limbs encased in cement and too heavy to lift. Here it was, the end, all because he couldn't keep it in his fucking pants. Just before the knife penetrated his chest cavity, Erwin woke up in bed, gasping for air and covered in a sheen of sweat. Sitting, he looked around to see he was alone again, orange ball in the sky not even nearly ready to rise as it was only 3.48am. Shit. A nightmare. That's all it was. He laughed nervously and shook his head, hand running through his damp hair. Only a stupid fucking dream. 

Reality kicked in, truth blinding him with clarity - it may have been a false manifestation of recent events, however this type of thing could all happen at any time when dealing with the unstable. Sighing, Erwin realised he'd no hope of getting back to sleep here so got up, pulling on a t-shirt to cover his chest, pyjama bottoms already in place. Moving quietly, the caretaker left his room to seek out the only solace available to him in this place. 

Gently opening the relevant door, he poked his head round to see the steady rhythm of slumber on the other man's body and crept in, silently closing up as he padded across the carpet to climb into someone else's bed. He always rose early so no one should find the odd scene in the morning, but this was also on his round so it was unlikely another worker would even come up here. Sliding in, he heard the occupant moan softly and shift in their sleep, features serene as a back was offered. Taking advantage, Erwin cuddled up and held the man to him, smaller form fitting perfectly into his bigger one. Levi moved closer without realising it, pressing into the new found warmth. And it was in such a position that the blonde was able to rest, dreamless and satisfying. 

~~~~~~

For the second time, blue eyes peeled open to check their surroundings, hoping for no murderous intruder. Thankfully all they found was a pair of silver ones staring back and a bashful smile. 

"And when did you come in here?"

"A few hours ago, Alice. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not in the slightest, Erwin. It was quite unexpected but oh so lovely." Giggling lightly, the tormented man shuffled out of bed and skipped to the window, curtains pulled open to reveal a dark, foreboding start to the day. "Oh my." Alice gasped delicately and lifted a hand to cover the look of shock, fingers pressed against open lips. 

"What is it, my sweet?"

"You must see. Well, I can't very well go out in that, can I?" 

"In what, Alice?" 

"I'd be sure to drown!" Joining the rather indignant human, Erwin stared at the downpour and placed his palm on the back of his companion, rubbing gentle and soothing circles. The weather was as tumultuous as his own troubles, it seemed. Keeping out of the obsessed boy's way would be harder when trapped inside. 

"We wouldn't want you to get swept away. Why not stay in, read some books? Play under your bed?"

"I suppose." Letting out a heavy sigh, the depressed individual gazed up into cobalt hues. "Must you leave so soon?" 

"I still have some time before I need to get going. What would you like to do?" As always, he gave Alice the choice, allow a selection of options to pick from like a catalogue of sexual favours. Stroking at raven locks that were believed to be light, he saw the flash of inspiration as a conclusion had been reached, peach tints appearing on flawless white cheeks which accompanied the realisation without fail. 

"I should like it very much if you would…" The polite voice wavered. 

"No need to be shy, dear."

"It sounds so improper, Erwin." Pouting, the short man glanced to the floor in embarrassment, unsure how to correctly vocalise this request. "It's no use. Very well. The way I…thanked you for those wonderful cakes the other morning? Would you?" Yet again, the difference in gender didn't seem to extend to a certain organ, but Erwin had always thought it might - hence why he had never sucked Alice off before. 

"I would love to. Seems only fair." Winking, he caused a small coy laugh to come from the patient and held out a steady hand, one which was taken lightly and he led the other man back to the mattress. "Pop yourself down, Alice. Sit up straight."

"Posture at all times?"

"Of course." Purring his words deeply, the custodian knelt and carefully pulled checked pyjama trousers off, revealing a gradually stiffening cock beneath, anticipation doing it's job. "Now just let me do what I do. Don't be ashamed."

"Oh…ok Erwin. I…oh dear…" The way his hardening erection was swallowed up stopped any further discussion, steel eyes blurring and mouth hanging open in a most un-ladylike pose. "I…mmm…that is a strange feeling…" A raised brow from below asked a question to negate the need to stop and a response came from the now partially brave receiver. "A good feeling too…ahh yes…" Gripping onto lithe hips, a harsh yet effective dig was given as blonde hair bobbed up and down faster, tongue twirling around the male's tip with each gulp, switching to envelop the sensitive head in his loose throat, two actions that were sure to provide maximum effect. A tentative hand was placed on his head, fingers testing out the novel hold. Erwin groaned against the solid flesh, own member tight in his nightwear but this was all about giving. And then something wholly bizarre came into play, a well known voice in the wrong place. 

"Oh fuck…" The grasp on his locks increased and narrow azure shards watched in awe as Levi emerged - not rabid, uncontrollable Levi, no. This was the one who spoke so rarely. Perhaps the act enabled a clear mind? One experienced as someone other than the polite little girl? Either way, the switch was insanely arousing and the man on his knees wondered if he could contain himself. "Shit Erwin…jesus…what?" Coming round mid-blow job was unexpected yet delicious, moment of lucidity occurring at just the correct time. Erwin slowed, unsure if he should continue and a growl from above made it clear. "Don't even fucking think about stopping, you big bastard." 

Letting the seated male dictate the pace with his grasp, Erwin reached down and yanked his clothing away, right hand pumping swiftly on his own twitching shaft. Levi hunched, back curled so he could see all of what was going on, pout open in a smile, strands of coal hanging either side of pale cheeks as he rammed the guy's head strongly onto his lap, thrusting in to his wet, warm mouth harshly. The golden haired man was breathing heavily through his nose, eyes connected the whole time to those of the panting inmate, flecks of white in his entrancing orbs as thin lips were licked. 

"Ahh shit…oh fuck yea…eat me up...fucking whore…ngah…" Erwin's response consisted of loud moan, thoroughly caught up in the unusual occasion, on the edge of release. "Oi. Stop that…you'll fucking snap yourself in half…ha…ahhh…I'll finish you off…" The one unable to speak nearly came instantly at that proclamation but held off, hand back up to grip a porcelain thigh, nails jabbing into skin as he prepared to drain the male he was latched onto, technique perfect and on point. Levi couldn't keep it cool anymore, body shaking in ecstasy as he tried to remain quiet, a hard ask. 

"Erwin…oh fucking hell…I'm gonna…fuck…shit…goddammit Erwin!" Snarling with pleasure, the pale man threw his head back and gave a feral yelp, fingers tight in blonde hair as he pushed his hips up, gasping for air and filling the eager throat with hot liquid. Staring down again, Levi smirked as his fluid was greedily swallowed away, hums of satisfaction accompanying the early snack. Releasing the suction with an audible slurping pop, Erwin smiled and wiped at his face, eyes linked as oxygen was dragged in by both, caretaker on his feet in seconds. Stepping forward, they kept up the gaze as white hands grabbed onto the other male's ass and dragged him closer, keeping up his promise as the thick cock disappeared between his lips. 

Erwin pounded in, light touch on midnight locks - there was no need to pull the guy faster, he did it just fine by himself. This would take no longer than a minute, frenzied state already threatening to cause collapse, the new coupling in a familiar visual form ridiculously tantalising. "Shit Levi…faster...I can't fucking take much more…" Complying, the man twisted his head as the speed increased, treating the huge girth to laps and curls. He had a plan, a fucking good one and he moved his fist to the base of Erwin's erection, using the extra addition to stimulate everything possible. "Nyah…ahhh…oh fuck…that's it…" Losing control, the blonde looked upon half-lidded puddles of silver, slices that held his stare without faltering and then it happened, peak hitting hard in waves of delectable joy. 

That was the cue and as the first sign of unravelling pressure became clear, Levi opened wide, now only jerking the twitching cock in his hands. Blue discs widened as they watched with disbelief as his orgasm sprung forth onto the waiting tongue, growls and sighs slipping through his lips that he attempted keep shut. "Mmmm fffff….hmmmmmmahhhh!" Unable to stop the last cry, Erwin gasped as a pool of his cum sat invitingly on the moist muscle below and he bent over, touch now on the other man's cheeks as two mouths merged into one. Tasting himself in the deep kiss, the larger of the pair sighed in satisfaction, caring less about how debauched this sloppy embrace may be. 

Pulling back, saliva and semen mixed in thin strands, dripping down Levi's chin and the pad of a thumb swiped the muck away as they shared smirks. "Skip breakfast?"

"I imagine so, Erwin."

"Mmm you're such a little slut, Levi." Starting up the action once more, the imposing form pushed a smaller body to the bed, lips connected and a groan sounded out, but not one of pleasure. 

"What's the matter? Too old to carry on?"

"Shut up. No, I have to unlock the rooms, get people downstairs. If I don't, someone's gonna wonder where half the hospital is."

"Hmm. Fair enough. But hurry the fuck up." Erwin smiled and pulled up his pyjamas, ready to leave and he shot a look across from where he now stood by the door. 

"Don't go anywhere."

"And where the fuck do you expect I'd be able to go?"

"I didn't mean physically, Levi." Arms were crossed and the one addressed let out a huff of annoyance, grey stare now on the window which flashed with the streaks of lightning from the storm outside. 

"Fuck off." The blonde sighed. It had been a rather foolish thing to say but he was enjoying this liaison too much to let it slip away. Rushing off, he made for his room through the still deserted facility halls and had a quick shower, singing loudly and with gusto. All he had to do was get the people up and out, down to the dining area and then he could get back to his real work. 

Meanwhile, Levi fidgeted impatiently, his own wash down impossible without a chaperone and he sighed. It was strange to be here. Of course, the man was vaguely aware of his capabilities, both violence and purity, but he held no reins to those personas - they just kicked in. Glancing over to the stuffed toy on the seat, he grumbled about how filthy the thing looked and frowned. Dinah? Why wasn't she in bed? Retrieving the moth eaten cat, he stroked absent mindedly and felt at ease with his dirty body, uncaring that he had sticky cum on his skin and gave a small smile to the room, a slightly childish one. Snapping out of the trance, he threw the feline ball away and grimaced. Must keep hold. Must be me. Not just for the one he held strangely dear, but for his own sanity. 

Pictures swam infront of him, playing cards and oysters, nonsensical ditties about cabbages and kings filtering through and he squeezed his eyes shut, fighting against the fantasy. Erwin had better be quick. He was instrumental, a handle on real life. It seemed Levi needed him.


	10. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter :) What better way to celebrate than smut?

If there ever could be a day that went monumentally wrong, this was it. Each patient awoken had some kind of issue to be dealt with, ranging from wanting a chat, needing changed or in Eren's case, being caught mid-jerk off. Erwin had to leave and let the guy finish, unwilling to get into any entanglements right now, mind firmly on the prize, a lucid male who had dragged himself out from the fog of insanity for a while. Despite the brunette's best efforts, he couldn't persuade the custodian to become involved, no amount of suggestive speak or well placed buttocks had garnered any attention - the blonde was obviously pre-occupied. But who with? Sparks of jealousy surfaced just as the room was about to be vacated and Erwin spotted it. 

"Listen Eren, I'm sorry, I got shit to do today." Giving a winning smile, he winked and smacked the teen's ass on the way out. "But I haven't forgotten about you, kid. How could I?"

"Yea, I knew I was the best." Standing a foot taller now, the youth bounced out to be delivered to breakfast. Thank fuck, thought the large man. One left and then I can get back. But this one was the worst, a clingy ball of insecurity who would no doubt make his life difficult again. Making his way to the last room, he opened up and tentatively stuck his head through, met instantly by a mouth on his as a small hand tried to pull him in. Armin halted, stepping back as the entry was closed quietly, scowl on his face. 

"You taste funny."

"What do you mean, son?"

"I know that. It's you." Erwin circled the incensed male, weighing up the potential avenues to take. The kid had somehow memorized the flavour of his cum, only once having sampled it but still, his senses appeared to be sharp. Taking a stupid yet simple route, the larger of the two laughed gently. 

"What can I say? I woke up thinking of you, so did all I could with so many people around."

"How did it get in your mouth?"

"Licked my fingers." It was as disgusting as it was arousing, or so the custodian hoped. The patient remained unimpressed - it hadn't just been one person he'd tasted. 

"Oh really? So who else's fingers did you lick?" The game was up it seemed, but Erwin remained unflappable. 

"No one's, Armin. Now stop stalling and get yourself out and down for breakfast. Don't want to miss it today." Eyes were locked in a silent battle, both knowing something unspoken as words shot between their gazes. Smiling sweetly, the youth shrugged.

"Whatever you say. I'm not hungry though. Feel a bit sick. Could you get me some water, please?" Blue stares flashed, matching humourless grins given as the pair remained steely. 

"Anything you want. I'll be back in a minute, son." Slipping out, Erwin stormed down the hall to fetch plastic cups and jug, provide as much fucking liquid as could be carried so the guy wouldn't bother him again. It was over. The transfer request would have to be put in soon but the damn manager wasn't around for a couple of days. Ride it out, he told himself as a receptacle was filled. Stay away. There'd be no chance of any kind of sexual activity at least, that teen was fucked in the head more so than any other and the tall man would not be snared into his bunny-boiling behaviour. 

Armin smirked as he put the plan into place, waiting calmly for the return of his beloved. He wasn't concerned about being discovered, what the hell were they going to do? Lock him up even more? Keys announced a visitor and the petite occupant placed hands behind his back, casually pacing the room as a stack of mugs and a huge pitcher were placed down. As the worker turned to fill in a form (everything ingested had to be compiled) a small motion was made, two drinks poured. "Will you stay a moment, Sir?" Turning, narrowed eyes surveyed the scene, a couple of full items on the table. 

"Why?"

"I just thought it might be nice? Have a chat?" Sighing, Erwin nodded. If this would satiate the boy, why not. Sitting, Armin raised his hand in a toast. "To friends." A mumble was offered in response and the older male downed his water, desperate to leave. He stayed a minute to keep up appearances and then stood with a clap. 

"I really have to go now. This place doesn't just run itself."

"Ok. See you later?"

"Bank on it." Winking, it took everything not to punch the kid in his freakishly needy face and Erwin rushed out, locks engaged. At first the dependency had been delicious, however now it was stained in danger and he was not in the mood to play with fire. Striding to Levi's room, he rubbed at his forehead, eyes starting to fuzz over. Must be lack of sleep, he presumed and stumbled into his companion's living space, tripping slightly. The pale man looked over, still in control of his faculties for now and scowled. 

"Are you fucking pissed?"

"Wha…?" The blonde felt weird, muggy and unclear and he crashed to the bed, strange smile on his wet lips. "Course not. Now cm'here…" Stretching out, Erwin tried to get hold of the coherent male but missed by miles, swipe sending him to the mattress, eyes glazed and a drip of saliva from the corner of his mouth. Levi frowned. He'd seen this before, experienced it too. 

"Erwin? Fuck face? Listen."

"Huh?"

"Where have you just been?" Gripping the man's white tshirt, a porcelain hand pulled the fabric up so faces met. 

"A-Armin…" Dropping the large male back down unceremoniously, the usually unhinged patient sighed in annoyance. 

"I told you to fucking get rid of him. He's drugged you, idiot." Shaking his head, raven locks swayed and a sharp mind buzzed with next steps. That little prick couldn't be allowed to continue whatever it was he was planning, but dealing with an adversary in this kind of place was going to be difficult. Not impossible, just difficult. Presuming the meds had been obtained from the blonde's small bag when distracted, Levi smirked as he knew what to do for starters, anyway. Before he could make any more solid schemes, his still open door was breached, hospital worker walking in on the strange situation. The guy stared, lips parted and ready to yell for assistance. 

Silver eyes flashed as their owner realised what this must look like - comatose custodian on his bed, mumbling about fuck knows what as he sat beside him on the sheets. A faint flicker of his violent personality shone through, initial reaction to run for the newcomer and silence him but something was stronger, his own self and he held up palms in supplication, advising there was no trouble here. 

"Don't think I fucking did this. That little mushroom down the hall drugged him."

"I doubt that." Reaching for his own syringe, the nurse saw a smirk appear on the usually rabid man who was most certainly not Alice right now. 

"Think about it. Why is that kid here, hmm? I'm sure I heard it was because he fucking poisons people, right? And why am I here? Not for my patience in waiting for someone to die, that's for sure." The other male faltered, unsure how to deal with this coherent side of the criminal. Erwin usually knew what to do. At least the inmate wasn't threatening anything, no sign of an imminent attack and he relaxed slightly. 

"Alright. Why would he bother though?"

"Why? Because he's fucked in the head! We all are!" We're all mad here…wait, what? Where did that come from. Fuck. Of all the times…

The porter frowned and watched some kind of struggle, brows knitted together as a head was shaken as if to remove some of the contents. Levi blinked rapidly, trying to hold onto sanity but strings of nonsense words spilt through his brain, handle on reality fading as self preservation manifested in it's own special way. Erwin shuffled, able to get up on one arm and he pointed to his colleague. 

"It wasn't him…shit…get the blankets."

"Blankets?"

"Yes! We need…need to make the beds…" Unaware of what he was saying anymore, blue eyes shifted round to be met by a childish expression, concern etched on the open features and he felt a deep sense of loss. Fucking Armin. Ruined everything. Pulling himself up out from the lake of narcotics, he managed to make some kind of sense. "Who…who are you?" There was still conflict there and Erwin hoped to bring the real personality back. 

"I…I…I knew who I was this morning…" Shit. Gone. "I think I may be…I'm not myself, you see?" Grunting some instructions, the drugged man managed to get his co-worker to take him to his room, leave Alice alone as she posed no threat. 

~~~~~~

Head pounding, Erwin paced the halls after having given a statement to his superior, reprimanded for allowing his medication to be stolen even if was whilst trying to prevent a fight between two inmates out in the gardens. As there was no proof, only supposition that the drugs had been taken at that point, Armin would remain under close observation and the caretaker was instructed to approach with caution. He kept quiet about the reason for the kid's actions, obviously, but vowed to get some damn evidence if it was the last thing he ever did - no one fucked with him like that. No one. 

Back where he started before going into the dream state, Erwin opened up and smiled, thankfully greeted by a much needed sight. "Nice to see you without dribble on your fucking face."

"Thank you, Levi." Locks engaged, the blonde laughed and wondered if this psyche would be a more common occurrence now, thinking nothing of the other side that could rip his throat out in a heart beat. Sitting on the mattress, he sighed and ran a large hand over his tired face, nightfall already upon the facility. "What am I going to do about that freak?" Having this conversation with a convicted murderer was in itself bizarre, so he was more than open to ideas. 

"He's going to need more. Stock it all up somehow and hit you with the fucking mother load. More than likely get into the stores." 

"How do you know that?"

"That shit has no strength, needs to do it by chemicals. Therefore, he'll need supplies."

"But he…" Suggesting that just because Armin had no keys it would be impossible, he was stopped. 

"It doesn't matter, Erwin. He'll find a fucking way." The patient sat cross-legged on his bed, dark clothes hanging slightly loose on the smaller frame, a collar bone exposed. Blue eyes gazed over in lust and something else - companionship? After all, this had been his longest standing 'relationship', whether it was with this guy or his girlish counterpart. 

"So what do I do?" At the query just posed, Levi looked up at the ceiling, an open-mouthed smile on his lips as an horrifically demonic laugh spilled out. Raising a delicate finger, he scratched lightly under his chin as if deep in thought. He looked terrifying and attractive all at once. 

"Switch the meds for water, saline, whatever. Keep the real ones for your fucking self. That's what we do."

"We?"

"Ah, sorry. That's what I would do, anyway." Still gazing upwards, that same grimace of enjoyment on his face, Levi continued, waving his pale hand out as he spoke. "Before I went, you know…" Another evil laugh. "…off the reservation, shall we say, I was involved in a variety of crimes, one of which being theft. So, in answer to your original question, steal it first so no one else can have it." Slowly, he lowered his face, silver slits shining like stars through jet black strands - he looked vampiric, a lopsided smirk that caused a variety of stirrings inside the large man. "Stop the threat before it materializes. Or, I can just kill him for you."

"Levi, no. No need for that kind of thing."

"Why not?" Raising an elegant brow, he tilted his head in vague disappointment. "It would be my pleasure." Purring, the dangerous male smiled widely and his tongue flicked out across his bottom lip - it wouldn't have been a surprise if the pinkish muscle was forked and Erwin grinned. He needed this guy. Now. In seconds they were all over each other, the usually dominant caretaker more than happy to submit to his charge this time. Mouths worked harshly together as hands pulled tops away, useless fabric discarded in a flash. Palms rubbed against toned abdomens, hot skin met hot skin and a series of shuffles removed their remaining clothing. 

Levi had no idea where this was all coming from, yet like before he was enjoying every minute, revelling in the strength beneath his touch. Distinct memories flooded in and he made the decision to treat the blonde to a dose of his own medicine, so to speak. Erwin felt himself being pushed away, groaning slightly at the loss of contact but what he saw made up for it - pools of steely white stared out, almost invaded by black pupils and the wry smile on wet lips promised a good time. Sweeping his raven hair back with one hand, Levi chuckled with glee and kept his fingers in the onyx locks, putting on a show.

"Jesus Levi…"

"Hmm?" Reaching out with his free grip, he took the other man's length and gave a few harsh tugs up and down, letting his other arm drop languidly to his side. "On your fucking back." Obeying, the custodian got down as ordered and looked up hungrily as the smaller male crawled over his prone body like a predator, chest shining brilliantly with the milky hue. Black locks hung down, ghosting over perfect cheek bones as a drawl questioned lowly. "You need anything?" 

"No. Just fucking do it." Erwin was certainly not unaccustomed to this despite it's rarity and he placed a tight grasp onto Levi's shaft, guiding him roughly in. Hands on the stiff mattress, the one on top loomed close as he entered slowly, eyes fluttering shut and an animalistic groan sounded from his throat.

"Shit…ahh fuck Erwin…"

"Further Levi. Keep going." Lids snapped open as the man in control reached his hilt, balls against the fuzzy ass he had just fully penetrated. Gazes locked, the blonde slid his palms up to lithe hips and squeezed, signalling this should get going and soon. Bright azure met smoky discs, both becoming wider as Levi pulled out quickly, burying himself back in a split second later. "Oh shit...yea that's it…" 

The pale member of the tryst snarled in pleasure and superiority, pumping viciously into the guy below with pants of effort. "How does it feel, Erwin? How does it fucking feel?" Referring to the now clear recollection of when he had been bound in the straitjacket, Levi grit his teeth - it wasn't a punishment or revenge, though. He wasn't sure what it was, really. 

"Fuck…amazing…keep your fucking voice….ahhhh….down…" Despite the likelihood of anyone passing being very slim, it still wouldn't do to cause a ruckus. The force of the thrusts made the old bed creak, threat of destruction very real as Erwin coiled his hefty legs around a pair of thinner ones, angling up to give easier access. Down on his elbows now, an unusually pink tinge crossed the normally colourless man's cheeks, nose touching the more tanned one below. Breaths were swapped, mouths open as they pressed together regularly and Levi smiled in a rougish manner. 

"Erwin…shit…" Cock rubbing sensationally inside the other male, he felt ready to explode despite the release this morning and moaned loudly as fingers dug into his backside. The receiver sighed and bucked upwards, erection sliding against flesh and almost at the point of ecstasy. There was something about being taken by this killer that sent him insane. As much as he enjoyed Alice's innocent obedience and will to please, having someone be the leader was incredibly attractive.

"Levi…yes…come on, come on…" Blue gaze clouding over, he looked into the equally fading stare above and allowed himself to unravel as he felt hands gripping onto his hair for leverage. 

"Oh shit…fuck…fuck…nahh goddamn fucking shit!" Shouting without a care, the small man let go, filling his supposed nurse with thick, white liquid, watching closely as euphoria encompassed the person he rammed into. 

"Le…L…ah yes! Fuck yes!" Warmth combined with icy passion, veins running cold as Erwin felt his orgasm wash over him, literally and figuratively, sticky mess signalling the end. Coming to a halt, the two men gasped for air and shared a mutual smirk, knowledge that this had been another fully consensual, fully coherent moment making it all the more delicious. 

"So…" Levi gulped for oxygen and gave a demure look down. "When are you going to do it?"

"Give me a second!"

"What? No time like the present?" Hands up in exasperation, Erwin nodded to the body pressed against his.

"Are you going to get off then?" Large eyebrows were raised as the hold on his locks disappeared and Levi sat up, using his top to clean himself down. Content with going bare-chested, he returned to the bed, back against the wall, one leg up and foot on the sheets as he laid an arm casually across his lifted knee. Discussions were held around their little plan and silver shards followed the large man around his room, lungs still needing extra nourishment. Before leaving, Erwin glanced over. "Behave yourself, Levi."

"Always do." Winking, the blonde strode out and secured the door, fulfilled and satisfied with both his new found partner and the next steps. If that fucker Armin thought he had one up on him, the boy had another thing coming.


	11. Witness

Drugs had gradually been siphoned from the stores, whisked away to the official residence of the man who stole them. Erwin was well aware that this would cause untold issues when it came to replenish individual bags, staff topping up their supplies with useless liquid that most certainly wouldn't have any effect on the tormented minds encased in this facility. However, he did not give a single solitary fuck - this was self preservation. Armin had already snuck another couple of vials from the personal stash that lay on the large man's hip, thinking he was so clever, unaware that what he'd actually hidden in the seams of his mattress was just water. 

No more had been spoken on the subject of the drugging incident and Erwin kept up the facade of being the friendly lover, providing books and tending to most of the boy's whims. It was strange, two people who knew exactly what the deal was but still maintaining the ruse, keeping a farcical liaison going as they both believed they were the one with the upper hand. The pair had shared kisses and cuddles, a few rubs and suggestive strokes however nothing more. Armin had proclaimed that he wanted to 'take it slow' despite the initial steamy meetings, something the taller male was more than happy to oblige with. 

In reality, the youth didn't want any physical contact anymore; his man was soiled now, proven incapable of being faithful, something which was important to the petite blonde. So instead he would use their embraces to his advantage, slip tiny hands into the ever present pouch to remove the contents piece by piece. The scheming killer had also managed to obtain a key yesterday, one from another nurse as he pretended to have a breakdown over guilt, on his knees and sobbing into the guy's leg as he clutched in apparent remorse. 

Gathering as much as possible from the walk-in cupboard, Armin rearranged the small glass receptacles to make it look like nothing was amiss and shoved his loot into the pockets of his sweats, jingling slightly as he walked back to his room. How there was no security camera outside the store, he didn't know but was glad for the lax efforts of those in charge. For a place that contained so many dangerous and unhinged minds, the management sure were dumb. 

Erwin gazed out across the grounds, enjoying the sun on his face with a small smile. Alice sat on the grass in her usual spot, threadbare cat to one side, book on the other, totally engrossed in a task. It had been two whole days of pure Levi, a few glimpses of mania when the plan was discussed, however not directed towards the custodian. The pale man enjoyed the scheming, given a purpose to put his sharp mind to and he took an unhealthy view on the situation - if it were down to him, that stupid fucking runt would be at the receiving end of every single drop of medication all at once, preferably rammed into his eyeballs. It was all of a sudden that the childish persona had emerged, mid-fuck no less. That had been a confusing experience for them both and Erwin presumed all of the plotting and dark thoughts had demanded the change in personality, safety from doing something horrific and violent. 

Recalling the exact point at which Levi had switched, the blonde let out a small laugh at his own little musings; that was the first threesome he'd ever had with just two people present and he stared over at the one responsible.

Eren was sitting next to the now feminine character, Erwin's blue eyes keeping a watchful glare in case of any foul play. None came, just a pair of twisted criminals having a bask in the golden rays that beat down on the institution. Alice had finished the project that'd been the subject of concentration for so long and placed an expert crown of flowers onto raven locks, chain consisting of bright petals lying atop contrasting dark hair. Satisfied with the arrangement, delicate hands picked another garland up from the ground and offered it to the brunette. Erwin saw faint hesitation on the younger male's face but was pleasantly surprised when the gift was accepted, daisies set onto messy chocolate spikes. This is nice, thought the caretaker. No one squabbling, no one in any position to poison him, just calm serenity. Which of course meant that it probably would collapse like a badly cooked soufflé in no time at all. 

Trying to shake impending dread, the blonde went to move the last of the drugs, final shipment from his room here to home. 

~~~~~~

Without Levi around as a guide, Erwin waited. Impatiently. It had been five days since the stores were emptied of harmful substances, nearly a week and nothing untoward manifested. Sighing, he glared across the dining area at the new friendship that seemed to be unfolding, feminine giggles offered up at one of Eren's no doubt shit stories. Alice was just having fun, but the youth was most certainly flirting, miniscule attention span dictating that the liaison with his nurse had been cast aside already. Something was whispered by the teen and a white hand was raised in shock, grey eyes widening and a pink glow appearing on porcelain cheeks. That was it. 

Striding over as casually as possible, Erwin sat beside the person he wished would change soon and placed his grip gently on a small shoulder. "Is he bothering you, Alice?"

"N-no…just…well, goodness! The very notion!" Brown brows wiggled next to the one who spoke, a gesture which infuriated the eldest even more so. 

"Eren, whatever you're playing at, stop. Now. Don't upset her."

"I didn't upset her! I was trying to make her happy, actually."

"I don't care what you were doing. Keep it clean, kid." Leaving the two with a parting scowl, the worker stood and stormed off, unwilling to sit and observe this blatant behaviour. 

Half an hour later and the anger hadn't yet subsided, made all the worse by a run in with Mikasa. The woman had been cheerful as was usual nowadays and tried to tug his slacks down when he'd passed. Not in the mood to play, he merely slapped her hands away and left the annoyingly festive female with the guy escorting her for a bath. On top of it all, Armin still hadn't made a move, instead remaining sweet as sugar constantly in a way that made Erwin want to vomit. Even when the boy did up his game though, what then? He needed Levi. Cooking up plans to get laid was his specialty, not covert operations involving life and death. 

Turning a corner into a rarely used passageway to make for the communal areas, a sight stopped him in his tracks, head pounding as a vein tried to escape from his temple and he saw red. Up against the wall was a petite figure, silver eyes shut and head back as that little shit Yeager practically ate the other guy's neck, lips devouring flesh and causing another blush to adorn the receiver's skin. A caramel hand was rubbing in between what was hopefully still Alice's legs, fast and feverish and the next incident broke the custodian's temper. 

"No…stop…Eren please stop…" Despite any previous sexual dalliance, this was evidently a step too far for the girlish psyche and with no thoughts on how he loved to hear those kind of words usually, Erwin snapped and pulled the horny male from a pleading form. 

"What the fuck are you doing? You think this is a brothel or something?"

"You seem to treat it like that, Erwin." Winking, Eren reached out to grab the crotch of the newcomer, make it a party of three and the blonde almost succumbed, very nearly gave into his animal instincts. As fingers started to massage against a soon not to be flaccid member, reality hit home and he went to grab the guy's wrist away, only to be beaten to it by a more delicate one. No words were spoken at first, just a shake of a head that sent onyx strands flying and then a welcome sounding growl came out that caused a flash in the pit of Erwin's stomach.

"Get your filthy fucking hands off, brat." Teal coloured slits grew bigger and Eren stepped away, stammering. 

"S-sorry Levi…I…I…see you later!" Running down the hall, he tried to put as much distance between himself and the vicious man as humanly possible, making for the safety of a crowded space. Maybe trying to imitate the huge male was a bad move. 

"Welcome back, Levi." Smiling down, Erwin grazed his palm over the still hard lump in his companion's pants and laughed quietly. "Sort this out for you?"

"Fuck off." Batting the touch away, Levi crossed his arms and huffed, thoroughly pissed as he vaguely remembered the reason for his erection. "That's just fucking sick."

"Oh, so you weren't enjoying yourself then? I can go get him back if you'd like?" Saying it purely to wind the furious person up, he started the motions again, pressing his body in close and applying similar kisses on still moist flesh. The dark haired man tilted to allow access, neck elongated as a sly smirk pulled at his mouth. 

"Naughty boy. What if we get caught?" Drawling, he forgot all about the previous encounter as lips trailed up to his ear, teeth nibbling at the lobe. Erwin felt like there was a rock under his trousers, tightness now at the point of pain and he couldn't contain himself, aware that this was not an often travelled area of the hospital. In fact, this had been the only time he'd ever met anyone else down here. Pushing a set of strong shoulders, he sent Levi to his knees, lines of mercury staring up in amusement. "Are you fucking serious?"

"I have never been so damn convinced of anything in my life. Now do your job and suck it." There was a sneer from below, white enamel bared to one side in a look of total devilish pleasure as a solid cock was released from it's confines. Holding tight to the base, Levi flicked his tongue across the tip, not teasing but swirling round in a manner which drove the big blonde crazy, holding back on actually taking the whole shaft in. Erwin let out a groan, mixture of satisfaction and frustration spilling into the deserted halls. In a move that could prove costly, the custodian yanked the smaller man to his feet, spinning the easily handled body and sending him into the wall. An arched back was offered along with a purred voice. 

"Is this what you want, hmm? Blow job not good enough any more?" Sweats were tugged away and a thick finger probed inside as Levi bent further, angling his ass into the air, palms and cheek pressed against the cool plaster of the corridor. "Shit…just get the fuck on with it. I don't fancy getting thrown in solitary because of your pissing libido." Erwin pulled his digit away and took hold of one porcelain leg, raising it up and to the side so the male was completely at his mercy, unsteady on the ball of a singular foot. 

"Don't be fucking impatient, Levi." Slamming in with force, two moans punctuated the move and the nurse reached in fully straight away, no holds barred, simply instant penetration. "I don't know about you, but this is going to be quick." A ferocious pace commenced, tanned hips pounding into a submissive backside and Erwin clutched onto the man's waist, practically scooping the malleable figure up and onto his member with each thrust. It was like having control over a puppet, impaling the guy over and over, sending his chest into the wall and pushing out rhythmic breaths. A dark, sultry tone spoke in clipped words, only one allowed at a time. 

"Shit…you…fucking…bastard…ahhh…that's…it…yea..." The way in which Levi's pale skin rammed forwards along with the obvious ecstasy on his face held the tall male's attention wholly, all thoughts and sensations directed to someone who could be dominant but also so deliciously compliant, happy to be violated. 

"Levi…fuck…mmm…god yes…take it in…" All that came in reply was a throttled groan and Erwin watched closely as grey eyes grew clouded, the killer's mouth slackening and allowing some saliva to escape onto his bottom lip. "Jesus…you like that?"

"Yes…shit yes…fuck me Erwin…" Massive brows knitted together in show of the effort being applied and he hitched the tiny frame up higher, bouncing the guy on his cock as he saw hands scrabble at the wall for purchase. He took a slight shuffle inwards to maintain balance and prepared for the final part of their impromptu sex. 

"Ah god…like a little doll…shit…I'm going to destroy you…" Levi couldn't speak, barely able to breathe as air was expelled from his lungs at break neck speed, pants and huffs the only thing available until he felt himself unravel, erection tapping against the light blue concrete. He managed a low snarl of euphoria, stomach exploding in bursts of release as his orgasm spilt over the hard surface he was pressed against. Eyes closed, he tightened expertly and heard the man behind lose it, guttural sounds announcing the peak along with harsh final pumps applied into him. At risk of falling, Levi tried to get to the floor, soft slip-on shoes squeaking as toes faltered and a strong arm curled protectively around his chest, holding steady before lowering him down. 

"Fuck Erwin…shit…" Still out of breath, the shorter man pulled up his sweats and gasped from an open mouth, back of the hand wiping across to remove the spit that glistened on his pout. "And I'm not a fucking doll." A hearty if slightly air-starved laugh was offered as the disgruntled male turned, holding the flushed blonde down with a piercing stare, two sets of lungs still dragging in oxygen. 

"Yea you are. So tiny and cute."

"Piss off." They walked away quickly, hushed tones holding a conversation around plans as baby blue eyes emerged from the shadows from where they had witnessed the whole thing, childish face frowning down at the white stain on the wall that was dripping now, succumbing to gravity. Armin grinned, evil incarnate and nodded to himself. The cheating bastard would be brought down soon.


	12. Hornet's Nest

A sickly smile accompanied the offering of water, yet another forced chat taking place in a room full of books. Erwin took his cup, the slightly wider than usual eyes and fidgets from across the table both telling him that this drink was intended to be amongst his last. Discussions with Levi had come to the conclusion that they just allowed it to happen and hope that when it became apparent nothing untoward would manifest, the boy would give up. Plan B was to cause some kind of physical harm to the youth, favoured course of a certain pale man but the custodian wanted to explore this avenue first, much to the distaste of his dark haired companion. 

Armin watched with glee as more fluid was knocked back. He didn't have much experience in these kinds of drugs but surely the amount he was about to pump into the large male would end in a sort of internal reaction, organs unable to deal with the overdose. So far, three mugs had been ingested and no signs, no unrest, no sickness. Butterflies tickled the younger person's stomach, threatening to spill out of his mouth and fill the space in colourful splashes of delicate wings despite the seemingly failed attempt. It would come, it had to. Erwin had toyed with the idea of faking a seizure or something, however Levi had quashed that thought - too dramatic. So instead, the tall man just kept drinking like he was oblivious, keeping up the dialogue. 

"What have you been reading, son?"

"Hmm? Oh…this one." Passing a volume over, Armin's hand shook in anticipation as a ridiculous amount of water was thrown down his victim's throat, almost like he was doing shots of harsh liquor. "It's a good read. Thank you for bringing it for me, Sir."

"Don't mention it. So, fancy getting some lunch? You've not been eating much. Can't have you wasting away now, can we?"

"N-no I suppose not." Smiling in a manner that he hoped was sweet and innocent, the inmate tilted his head as the last of his poison disappeared, jug empty. Surely something should've gone wrong by now? Self doubt crept in like an unwelcome visitor, it's icy clutch on the teen's heart as he began to realise that his efforts had probably been in vain. But how? Just a small injection of the stuff had provoked such an incapacitating effect on those subjected to it, so why wasn't it working? 

"Ready? I'm starving." A huge hand was held out to assist the boy in standing and a clammy palm took it, frown glaring up at the fully coherent nurse. 

"Are…are you sure you don't want a lie down, Sir?"

"Now now, son. Plenty of time for that. We're taking it slow, remember?" Bending, Erwin stroked a tiny cheek with his thumb, small smile on his face. "I need to show you how much you mean to me, Armin. You deserve to be treated right. I have a special gift for you." He winked and saw a faint blush on the petite features below and grinned - yep, still got it. 

"R-really?"

"Yes. Now let's hurry. All the tables will be taken if we don't get going." Leading his charge out into the hallway, the male had a spring to his step that infuriated Armin; this guy should be dribbling and babbling on the floor by now, body shutting down as invasive medication set in. Yet here he was, strutting away like nothing had happened. By the time they reached the dining area, another spark of fury was ignited as silver eyes met cobalt, challenging the youth almost from the other side of the hall. What did he know? Those otherwise bored looking orbs held more than they should have. Then an image surfaced, the way Levi had been pressed against the wall as his man, his Daddy had pounded into him…

Shaking his head, Armin scowled and sat, now convinced the stupid guy had something to do with the failed attempt - he didn't know how, but it had to be true. 

Eren kept his distance from the person he'd tried to force himself upon yesterday despite wanting to do it again, however now was not the time, now it wasn't Alice, but he did notice a hint of unspoken discussions between the two he had been in the corridor with and wondered if he could steal the raven haired man away - not for any particular reason other than to have all the toys. 

Erwin gave a tiny nod to his partner in all of this, confirming the game was afoot and he received a slow blink in response. Levi stared at Armin the whole time, making him uncomfortable and keeping a close eye on his behaviour; the kid was skittish, nervous and pissed, a combination that could lead to violence or some kind of outburst. The custodian leant in to say something, trying to act like normal, all the while observed from across the room. 

"I've got some rounds to do after lunch and the stores need tidied. Want to meet after?" The small blonde dragged his gaze from the grey one that drilled into his very soul and looked up into friendly blue hues. 

"Sorry, what was that Sir?"

"I said I have some work to get done but we can continue where we left off later on?"

"Oh, r-right, sure." Impressive brows furrowed together in mock concern. 

"What is it, son? Don't you want me to visit?"

"N-no I do. Just…never mind." Sighing, the compact human continued picking through his food, eyes down and unaware of the soundless exchange taking place, one which was smug and satisfied. Armin snapped his head up suddenly, strong belief in mind that this was a joint effort and he smiled horrifically, whispering to the person by his side. "I saw you two yesterday. In the hall." Erwin froze, spoon stopping half way from the bowl to his mouth, soup dripping slowly in thick splats. 

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid, Sir." Venom accompanied the last word, the next part of his new plan morphing into reality. "I watched you inside of him. That should've been me." Nonchalantly stirring the runny food, Armin laughed quietly and took a mouthful before continuing. "And I'm going to tell everyone." The caretaker slowly lowered his utensil, knowing that the information may well just be ignored, however it would surely put him under scrutiny, something he wasn't prepared to accept and he spoke lowly.

"Ok. You want to play it that way, son? Fine. Tell everyone. I'm sure they'll be more interested in what I have to say."

"And what's that?"

"The small matter of your obviously failed attempt to poison a member of staff." Neither of them looked at one another, eyes fixed forwards as Levi observed the quiet battle, unable to hear what was being said yet aware it had quickly dropped a few degrees in here, stare picking up on the strained body language. Pushing his plate away, the pale man leant into his hard wooden chair, elbow over the back in a nonchalant pose as if nothing was awry. He'd need to step in by the looks of it, take matters into his own hands and with that thought he sneered, a chilling expression on elegant features. 

"What…what did you do, Erwin?" Armin was interested to hear how this had all been useless, scheming mind needing closure and the large male knew it. Sliding to his side slightly, an infuriating answer was delivered from a smirking caretaker. 

"Now, that would be telling." That was all, no further explanation offered as he knew the boy couldn't take not having all the facts, drive him insane piece by excruciating piece. It had the desired effect, but also something else, a switch in direction once again as the petite blonde kicked his brain into gear, taking the new situation and spinning it to his advantage. He'd hit where it hurt. 

~~~~~~

No more had been mentioned, lunch finished in false peace and now it was outdoors time, most of the facility taking in some fresh air. Eren picked at the bark on a tree, fingernail digging in until a chunk came away, dirty molecules of dust flying from the assaulted area. His trophy was light and airy, betraying the strength of where he'd obtained it and he gazed up into the branches, wondering exactly what the hell was going on. The kid who'd been his nemesis until recently had approached him, asked for a scene to be created and in exchange was the promise to rule the roost. Hooked, the brunette listened to scant details involving a shift in authority, leaving the residents open and ready to be used as desired. Eren didn't care how; the prospect of picking and choosing was too exciting, that along with being the top guy. So he agreed. 

When it came to it though, he started to have second thoughts. Why should he trust that tiny fucker? What did the youth get out of it all? Sighing, he removed more lumps of flaky brown and gathered a sizeable pile, intending on trying to shove it all down someone's pants, cause a distraction of sorts. Pockets full, he marked his target - Mikasa. Sure, she'd been a bit more personable recently but since yesterday that had faded, usual snarling disposition breaking through once more and in all honesty, Eren fancied getting a grope between her legs, just for the fun of it all. 

Mischief in mind, the teen strutted over and was met by a demonic glare, challenging him to only be so stupid as to make contact. Not one to be deterred from his goal, he simply grinned and took a handful of bark, swiftly dropping it inside of her sweats and running a finger up soft flesh as he withdrew, ready to attack again. The female screamed bloody murder, black hair flying as she turned into a kind of demon, arms flailing to prevent the incoming male. 

Everyone stopped and looked, all staff making for the scuffle quickly, including Erwin. Good. Now was his chance and with a racing heart, Armin made for the real focal point in this, a bored looking individual with narrow eyes who stood to the side, arms crossed and apathy etched on his face. 

"Hey Levi."

"What?" Hissing, the grumpy killer turned slowly to the person interrupting his peace. 

"Do you like being used?"

"Piss off, runt."

"You must love it. Especially seeing as Erwin always comes running back to me. Did you know that? After he's done with you, he needs something better to take the bad taste away." Levi wasn't jealous, didn't feel belittled however this puny piece of shit was intensely annoying. Bile rising, he bared his teeth and gave an evil grin. 

"Watch it, kiddo. I'll give you one warning and one alone. Get the fuck away from me or I'll make you regret it." Old habits die hard as they say and silver flashes sprung up with anticipation, almost hoping that the golden haired baby would continue, push his buttons and release the demon inside. He could sense it coming, images of past murders running strong across his grey stare, rage and blood lust pumping through engorged veins. 

"I never thought you'd be so easily dominated. Aren't you supposed to be some kind of big deal? Or are you losing your touch? Makes sense. Must be tiring at your age to keep it up." Double entendre delivered, Armin smiled as a pale fist came closer, slow motion punch connecting with his cheek and sending him to the floor. 

In seconds Levi was on the boy, nails tearing at skin and a feral grimace in place as he ripped the kid to shreds, teeth latched onto an ear and a piece was bitten away, dark red splashes on lips in a contrast to his complexion. Attention moved from the childish squabble instantly, huge blue eyes taking in the rabid assault and Erwin screamed out. "Levi! Stop!" Sitting up, the inmate addressed glanced over as if nothing had happened, bloody chin giving the devil a run for his money in terms of the macabre. He felt alive, back in business and licked at the liquid on his face, large blonde racing towards him with a fearful realisation - no one had any drugs. Fuck. 

Pouncing on the stained man, the custodian rolled him away from Armin, pinning him down and holding his piercing steel stare in place as he was vaguely aware of the beaten guy being helped up. "This isn't you, Levi. Snap out of it. Don't." Uncertainty crossed milky features, flickers of personalities all fighting to be heard. Eyes were screwed shut, head shaken and a drip of crimson ran down a white jaw.

"Who…I…" Struggling against the standard defence mechanism, Levi couldn't keep it in any more and relaxed, looking up into cobalt shards. "Erwin? What ever are you doing on me like this? That's no way to treat a young girl! Why, I'll have to keep inside from now on, I can't have all of these people seeing me after this!" Sighing, Erwin released his grip and knelt up. Armin was behind this, provoked the attack for some reason. Holding a massive palm towards the incoming nurses, he gestured that the threat was over, fatigued and concerned. 

"Sorry Alice. We were just playing. Come, my sweet. Let's get you cleaned up, got your dress all dirty."

"Oh goodness. Of course, let's go." A hand assisted and the pair walked back in, all eyes on them, on the blood, on the way Levi held tightly to his caretaker's arm like a child. It was bad. Seriously fucked and Erwin could only wait for what was to come.

~~~~~~

Three hours had passed and Alice was rid of any morbid reminders of the vicious clash, mouth now free from marks and currently occupied by a thick erection, sucking strongly in thanks and appreciation for helping with the bath. The custodian let out a moan and looked down from where he sat on the bed, eager man on his knees before him, taking in the whole length hungrily. "Ah Alice…yes my pet, such a good girl…mmm…" Hands back on the mattress, Erwin allowed the pace and depth to be dictated, not wanting to cause any more distress and watched damp locks swinging in time with each fast bob. A hum from below caused shivers across the blonde's skin and the past ten minutes of attention started to get on top of him, ready to release.

"Oh yea…keep going, keep…ahhh…I'm…" Blue eyes rolled upwards and hips raised involuntarily, twitching against the giver's face and with a final growl of satisfaction he came ferociously, gasps of breath sounding in puffs and pants whilst his climax was swallowed gratefully as always by this manifestation. Reaching down, he gathered the smaller frame up onto the sheets and held Alice close, arms gripping tight. 

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, my dear. Don't worry yourself." Stroking the other person's hair gently, the custodian sighed in both contentment and dread. The incident earlier would result in punishment, of that he was sure - he just didn't know what kind. 

~~~~~~

Erwin stormed upstairs having just left a meeting, this afternoon's events discussed and a conclusion reached. The outcome had been unexpected, one which he battled against for a variety of reasons, none being the truth and now he was floating somewhere between livid and distressed. Feet pounded as he rushed to the room he spent so much time in, evening settling in soon and the impending darkness outside matched the mood in his soul. A faint glimmer of an idea had begun to form in his fraught mind, a plan that seemed simple yet stupid but it was the only option the tall man could think of right now. 

An approaching sight made him want to tear the eyes from his head - Armin was being escorted to dinner, the large blonde having been relieved of that particular patient during the recent conversations at his own request. The boy had a swab on his left ear, bandage round his skull to hold it in place and a variety of lacerations peppered his face and neck, products of Levi's sharp, unrelenting nails. All he was offered was a sweet smile and he held back a snarl, ready to throw the guy's tiny body out a window. Keeping his cool, Erwin turned the corner and opened up, breath stuck in his chest at what awaited him.


	13. Exodus

"Alice?" The frail and meek form sitting in the chair looked wretched, black coat zipped up and tatty cat on a perfect lap. Grey, sorrowful eyes looked up at the soft voice and Erwin spotted a dark suitcase to one side, closed and ready to go. Not now? Already? The order to transfer Levi had been given, send him to a more secure facility without windows, free from outside enjoyment, constant round the clock observation. Such a vicious attack had demanded action, however the tall blonde had hoped for solitary and therapy, not this. And he most certainly hadn't imagined it would happen so soon. 

"Erwin? What in the world is happening?"

"Oh Alice, my darling, come here." Strong arms wrapped around the seated figure and he felt small hands clutch onto his waist, tiny sobs coming from his precious girl. "Shh, it's alright. I promise." Smoothing imaginary golden locks, he rocked the body he clung to back and forth, staring out into the dimming daylight with certainty on his features. Erwin's plan had to be put into place. Now. Ignoring how ridiculous it really was, the nurse crouched so he looked into pained discs of silver, face to face and he spoke in a growl. "They want to take you away from me."

"But…but that's not possible! They can't…I won't allow it!" 

"Quiet, hush now. Don't worry. I've got it all under control. You have to do everything I say, my sweet. Everything. Understand?" Wide eyes grew larger and a fervent nod was given. "Good." Straightening, he prowled to the luggage and glanced over paperwork - the transport would arrive during the evening meal to cause less of a scene, his own name marked as the one to hand his treasured patient over. Presumably he was to be informed of this at some point, so made a mental note to be available for that. Grumbling to himself, Erwin nodded gravely as he accepted his fate. Everything was in place already, his seemingly meagre existence in the shabby apartment telling of poverty but in reality he was rather rich, money stashed in case the day came that his extra curricular activities were ever discovered. Now, he'd be using it for something else.

"What are we to do?"

"No need to trouble yourself, Alice. Now. I need to make some visits but I'll be back soon. You stay put." Placing a chaste kiss on pouting lips, the large man stormed off, ready to receive his orders and gather his thoughts. 

~~~~~~

The van had pulled up, documents checked and it sat waiting for it's cargo. All the others were at dinner, halls deserted as two figures hurried along, one smaller and more fearful than the other. Determination was etched on Erwin's expression, darkness enveloping his soul as he prepared to take things one step further than ever before. "Alice? Whatever you hear or see, know that it's for us. Ok?"

"Ok. I trust you."

"Thank you. If you don't like it, close your pretty little eyes." A bobbing head confirmed and the caretaker let out a sigh. He was actually going to do this. Logic would've dictated just letting the man go, however he couldn't. Wouldn't. In one flash of icy certainty, he stopped, heart chilled and body aching to get this over with, yet there was a spanner in the works already. At the end of a corridor stood one person, a solitary figure who could fuck this all up right now. Of course it was Armin, who else? 

"Leaving us, Levi? What a shame." Thin brows dropped and unlike before, there was no confusion, no sign of an internal struggle and in an instant, the male addressed shone through. 

"Fuck you, brat. Back for round two?" Spitting his words, Levi felt in control completely, lacking any kind of delusion or uncertainty and he smiled with demonic pleasure. "Come on then. Get closer. Let me take a piece of your other fucking ear." Armin stayed in place, sure he'd come to no harm but like an owner removing a muzzle from it's dog, Erwin laughed and spoke with a grin. 

"Have fun." The pale man launched with a snarl, flooring the teen easily as he laid powerful punches to his already damaged face. It wasn't intended to kill, merely incapacitate and keep the prick out of their way and a towering form joined them. A delicate hand was held out and without needing words, Erwin passed down an empty syringe, useless to some however dangerous in the right person's possession. 

"This is what you get if you fuck with the big boys, Armin." Levi let out a small laugh and rammed the long needle into an as yet unscathed and exposed ear, sharp metal piercing the drum and going further, causing god knows what other damage. Clamping his palm over the kid's mouth, he made sure to muffle the cries of agony and watched as the weak youth succumbed to pain, consciousness leaving his brain as instinct closed him down to save experiencing more terror. "Well. That was satisfying."

"I could do much worse but we haven't got time. Let's go." Pulling his companion to his feet, the caretaker grabbed the suitcase and continued their journey outside, blue eyes glancing over now and again. 

"Whatever you want to say, just fucking say it, Erwin."

"You switched intentionally." No reply was given at first, just a series of shrugs and facial expressions. Coming to a conclusion, the short male answered with a question.

"And?"

"Can you do it the other way?"

"I don't fucking know. Now quit asking me shit and let's get this over with." 

"Remind me again why I'm helping you, Levi?"

"Because you're a fucking pervert." Chuckling at what was partly the truth, Erwin opened the exterior door, spotting the dark van instantly, sun now totally set on this monumental day. 

"Just do what I say and it'll be fine."

"If it starts to go south, I'm not sitting back and relaxing, you bastard."

"You have no choice." Cuffs were produced and an impressive brow raised, waiting for wrists to be offered. 

"Kinky piece of shit." Levi mumbled with a faint smirk and held his arms out, allowing the temporary restraints to be applied. 

"Right. In you get. Behave." Grumbles met the suggestion but the inmate complied, sitting in the small cage and observing the lock being secured by his nurse, someone who was now apparently also his saviour. "See you soon." Leaving with a wink, Erwin was treated to a lick of thin lips and a flash of silver, shots of lust running through his body as the doors were slammed shut. Concentrate. Think with something other than your dick. Shaking the thoughts away, he started to whistle and reached into his pocket, strolling round to the cab of the vehicle as if merely on an evening walk. 

No one stopped the transport leaving, papers had already been checked on the way in and yet again, the absolute apathy of the security in this place shone out like a beacon of how not to run a criminal institute. Around twenty minutes passed and Levi grew impatient, tugging at the metal bonds and tapping his foot on the floor. He had no idea what was going on, if Erwin was even still with him. For all he knew, the big prick could've stitched him up, led him a merry dance - doubtful if the look he'd been graced with earlier was anything to go by, but uncertainty still gnawed at his adrenaline filled stomach. 

Engines stopped abruptly along with a swift halt. Teeth exposed and ready to lash out if needs be, the killer tensed, muscles strained and on edge. The back door was wrenched open and a mop of perfect blonde hair came into view, illuminated by the moon in strands of gold. "Well?"

"Fancy coming up front, Levi?"

"Thought you'd never fucking ask. Your driving is shit." Freeing the compact murderer, Erwin paused a moment and gazed down at the way raven locks gleamed in the dim light, traces of shining ebony flickering. Part of him wondered what the fuck he was doing, however mainly it seemed like the most sane course of action in the whole world. "What?" 

"Nothing." Smiling warmly, the now ex-custodian shook his head and laughed. "It's just funny."

"You losing your fucking mind or something?"

"Quite possibly. Right. You need a boost?"

"Piss off, I can get up into a van just fine, thanks." Levi stormed to the passenger side and stared at the foot well, body of the original legitimate driver shoved without care into the small space. "Where am I supposed to put my fucking legs?"

"Up on the seat."

"Fuck me. Fucking cramped fucking seat…"

"Stop moaning and get in." Erwin started the vehicle up, roar of mechanical components signifying synthetic life and he revved. 

"What did you do to him?"

"Throat."

"Impressive. I'm surprised you had the fucking balls, old man."

"You have no idea." The knife which had been used to eliminate the guiltless enemy lay on top of the corpse, stained in red and silver eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the sight. As the journey got underway again, the one behind the wheel hummed a tune, totally at peace with his crime. Sometimes there was collateral damage, he supposed. Keeping a close watch, he saw child-like features cross the face of the man by his side, knees bent up and feet on the seat as he hugged his legs in, initially to avoid the dead driver however it seemed different now. Erwin reached down and produced a brown matted ball and passed it across. 

"Oh Dinah, you're here too! We're going on an adventure. Now, you be good. It won't do to be impolite." Fiddling with the pink bow, Alice corrected the pet's appearance and a head was tilted, contented sigh coming from the person who had recently shoved a needle into someone. It appeared that the change was required, but Erwin wasn't sure if it was as purposeful as before. 

They pulled up in an isolated and abandoned breaker's yard, pieces of cars and trucks scattered around in a kind of vehicular cemetery. Burnt out shells stood as reminders of how flammable these hunks of metal could be and the suitcase was retrieved. Murder victim, weapon and papers remained inside and license plates were removed swiftly. "Alice? Stand well back, dear." The timid figure shuffled away, scruffy cat in one hand and luggage the other, looking like an orphan or refugee from the war, simple earthly belongings slight and sparse. Taking care of the van as many others here had been dispatched, Erwin took a small, pale hand in his large bronzed one and scooped up the case. "Let's go."

"But…"

"Alice? It'll burn on it's own. We don't need to watch." Grey eyes stared back at the bright flames, engrossed in their movement but feet moved slowly forwards, scuffing through the dusty yard and away from the inferno. 

Their travels brought the pair to the filthy apartment which was technically home, rotting stairs ascended and splintered door unlocked. Alice couldn't believe it - the man shuffling around the living space was always so clean-cut and upstanding, a veritable image of proper hygiene and self awareness yet here was this stinking hovel, all the furniture a different shade of disgusting brown and the carpet stained in a variety of smears. Also it smelt awful, something akin to old vinegar mixed with cabbage. 

"I don't come by here often."

"I should hope not! It's very unsanitary, Erwin. Are we to stay here?"

"No!" Chuckling the word out, the blonde gathered what was needed, filling the half empty luggage with bags. One of them clinked with glassy tinkles, tiny vials inside which may or may not have to be administered in the future; the tall male hoped not and the seamless transition earlier gave him assurances to that prayer. Stuffing more packaged items in, Erwin mentally calculated the money being loaded and surmised it would be enough for a while, no credit card trails, no means of surveillance, just cold, hard cash. Over the years he'd met some unsavoury characters and would seek out their expertise at some point to allow this couple to merge even further into the shadows and slip off the radar. 

Casting his gaze across dilapidated items, he was satisfied that all they needed was already packed and took a rusty kitchen knife from the sink. "Alice? Turn away, my sweet."

"Why?"

"I'm about to do something you're not going to like." Complying despite the nerves flickering inside, the smaller person fixed their gaze at the wall, bottom lip being chewed in fear and bundle of fur raised up as if to hide behind it. A grunt of displeasure was heard and a wet sound. Curiosity got the better of the unhinged man and he turned to see blood dripping from Erwin's palm onto the floor, thick blobs of crimson joining the mess of dark patches already here. 

"What…I…" With a faint cough, Levi came closer and stared down, expression bored. "Well what the fuck was that for? I hope you don't expect me to do it too? Some kind of fucked up pact?"

"No Levi. Welcome back, by the way."

"Tch."

"I have to make it look like you attacked me."

"Brilliant. Add another felony to my fucking sheet." An unmarked hand brushed gently over a porcelain cheek, finger holding a chin upwards. 

"If they think I'm dead, by your hand, no one will look too hard for me." Blue met steel as the pair digested the plan. Erwin had killed today, committed a list of other misdemeanors and now moved on to faking his own death - all of these things were highly arousing to the dark haired male and he smirked, moving in and grabbing hold of a shapely ass. 

"Aren't you the criminal mastermind all of a sudden?" Lips met in the rancid apartment, warm mouths working harshly and it took everything in the large man's being to pull away. 

"Later. We've got a scene to stage." 

"They probably won't even give a shit that you're gone."

"Thank you, Levi. Now, can you get me a bandage?" Gesturing to the bathroom, a nose was wrinkled in reply.

"I'm not going in there. Fuck that."

"It's the only clean place in here, trust me. And take some blood with you." Shaking his head, Levi tramped through the red puddle and left footprints in his wake, markers of the fact he'd been here. Kicking macabre paint to the tiled wall, he used the tip of his soft shoe to draw a shape in the smudge created and huffed out a laugh. Too many years had gone by without leaving his calling card. It felt good. 

"Here's your damn bandage." Instead of throwing it as originally intended, the escapee set about wrapping it tight but not too restrictive, covering the injury carefully. Mumbling quietly, he smoothed the white fabric down. "So what now?"

"Now we walk out of here. Leave." 

"What about my fucking shoes?"

"Hide them in the bush outside the main door." In the clear evening air, two figures halted by the foliage as footwear was discarded, an act punctuated by a grumble. 

"How am I getting anywhere in just my pissy socks?" Erwin had an answer for everything today, it seemed and crouched at the grumpy question. 

"On you get."

"You're fucking joking, right?"

"Better idea?" 

"Fuck. No. Alright you giant, just don't fucking drop me." Dinah was stashed in the luggage so both hands were free to carry out the manoeuvre, strong yet petite male climbing onto a large back, legs around the blonde's waist and arms across the front of his shoulders. Straightening, Erwin stood with ease and held one lithe thigh, other hand dragging the wheeled case. 

"Isn't this nice?"

"Piss off." The strange sight of one man giving a piggy back to another disappeared down the street, turning a corner into the black night, never to be seen around here again.


	14. Epilogue

Silver eyes glared across the printed paper, grumbles spilling from almost unmoving lips as the latest news was taken in, reader evidently unimpressed with the world's stories. Two people sat together in the sunshine, white painted wrought iron table set with breakfast items in their leafy garden. A few fledgling orange trees grew to one side, a project of Erwin's which he hoped would prove successful. Leaning back, he took a mouthful of coffee and sighed, blue stare sweeping around his domain. 

Alternate identities had been obtained, a new job as a psychiatrist secured using forged certificates and qualifications, one which paid handsomely. This meant there was no need for Levi to really work so he didn't, more than happy to remain in the background and sell things online, mainly some artworks and the odd small sculpture. Being in this balmy atmosphere had apparently unearthed a quality from inside. 

"Have you seen this? Fucking joke." Levi pointed his tea cup towards the main page, personality unchanged by his new found artistic streak. 

"I know. At least it doesn't affect us out here." The blonde smiled at his companion's ire over politics back home and tried to recall the last time the guy's feminine counterpart had been around. For more than a year they'd lived here in peace, the occasional mental instability causing the need for sedation but for the most part, it was either moody and slightly murderous Levi or childish and sweet Alice, both more than welcome in their home. A lack of neighbouring buildings allowed privacy, which was just as well - all that time spent trying to remain quiet and covert in the hospital was being made up for and Erwin laughed lightly at the incident involving their new garden swing. 

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." 

"I know that fucking look, Erwin." Placing his drink down, Levi crossed his arms and fixed the other man in place with a stare that required no effort whatsoever. "You're scheming." 

"Me? Never." Twinkling cobalt shards peered over a coffee cup and a small smirk pulled at the smaller male's lips. 

"You want me to fucking do it, don't you?" 

"If you wouldn't mind?" 

"Fine." Huffing, the raven haired human stood and marched indoors, never comfortable with just outright doing this any more. He needed to be alone for a while. Erwin listened to the sound of birds in the bushes, tilted his face to the sun and breathed in a sweet citrus odour. This was peace. 

Checking his watch, the medical professional smiled. Enough time had passed and he got up, newspaper under one arm as he strolled inside to the cooler house, white bricks maintaining a cold air against the beating rays. Walking upstairs slowly, a ball of excitement grew in his stomach, previous lust for control running through his veins and devilish glee in his eyes. As he opened the bedroom door, he was met by a clap of hands and small figure rushing over in joyous bounds. 

"Hello, Alice." Arms thinner than his own wrapped around his waist, a grinning face pressed against his hard chest. 

"Erwin! I've missed you so."

"And I've missed you too. Been reading your books like a good little girl?"

"Of course I have! It's only proper to learn the correct things."

"Well in that case, perhaps something in reward?" Blushing cheeks looked up and Erwin almost ripped the clothes from the person who clutched on to him, but that wasn't how to treat Alice, no. She needed care and gentle touches. 

"I have been well behaved, haven't I?"

"Very well behaved. Now, what would you like?" Concentration filled the girlish facade and as the flush deepened, a twitch was felt in the blonde's pants and the other person turned. 

"Like…like this please?" The larger of the two ran light palms up and down the guy's sides, appreciating the feel and touch of a persona rarely visited. It brought back a reminder of his old ways, carnal need building inside.

"You enjoy me being behind, hmm?"

"Y-yes Erwin. If you want to?"

"Oh I do." Kisses were placed on a waiting neck, one which arched to the side as an ass was pushed into his groin instinctively. "Clothes off my sweet, then show me where." Squealing with delight, Alice did as commanded and got onto the bed, face sideways on the pillow and prone, flat out, stomach on the sheets. Erwin knew what that meant and removed his own garments, hard member already fully engorged and dripping with precum. Given how they'd had sex first thing this morning, the blonde doubted any preparation was required and slicked his shaft with nature's lubricant. Kneeling on the mattress, huge hands took tiny thighs and pulled them apart, the way the butt below was angled upwards so, so inviting. "Ready Alice? Do you want me in your pussy?"

"Yes…yes please…" A crimson cheek was visible at the proclamation and the open mouth soundlessly begged for him. Slowly, Erwin entered the body beneath, requested position meaning he had to lie on top of the slighter frame once fully penetrated. He did worry about suffocating the man, bearing down so heavy so he propped up on the mattress either side of messy onyx hair. 

"Up a bit…yea…" The curl in the back of the receiver allowed better access and he started up a steady pace, gentle slides at first. "Is that good?"

"Oh my yes…yes…" Leaning down, Erwin pressed his mouth onto Alice's shoulders, wet smacks given along with the odd nip, causing a squeak every time. "Yes I…I like that…Erwin…harder…rougher…" 

"Really?" To hear those words from such an innocent being was delectable, the nod of a head given against the pillow confirming it wasn't a moment of madness - she wanted to be used. "If you insist. Tell me if it hurts." Still maintaining care to a degree, he was totally eclipsed by this form of role play, oblivious that the person he was about to fuck senseless had actually married him four moths ago. Erwin had no shame at all in asking for this to happen, no guilt at playing with a broken mind for pleasure; when it came to sex, he was pure custodian.

Lifting small hips, he positioned Alice on her knees and took two wrists easily in one grip, pulling back to raise a pale abdomen from the bed, almost upright, the other hand grasping jet black locks. "You sure?"

"Yes…please Erwin…I want to feel dirty…" Oh shit. That was it, enough to throw him into a frenzy and fully imagine this was a frail young girl before him. Relentlessly pounding in, Erwin knew the body could take it and listened intently as breaths and mewls of pleasure were forced from the still open mouth. "Oh yes…that's good…more…" Practically sitting on the larger lap, the unstable male bounced erratically, pulled down by the hold on his arms and sent up with each thrust. It was incredible, a harsh sensation experienced as Levi but never Alice and she felt downright filthy. 

"Oh Alice.…fuck yes…take me in…"

"Erwin…faster…it's so good…"

"Yea…shit, you gonna come?"

"Yes…"

"Say it." Taking advantage of the new and braver female personality, the blonde grinned maniacally as a usually sweet voice spoke with urgency and a hint of sluttish undertones. 

"Erwin please...I'm going to come…I'm going to come hard for you...ah yes!" Cock ploughing in rough and fast, Erwin bent slightly so he could watch the show, blue eyes trained on one place and he let out a snarl of satisfaction as the release hit, screams of delight sounding out in time with the fragile male's orgasm, cum haphazardly scattered all around.

"Oh fuck…Alice…shit!" Five harsh thrusts buried his shaft deep inside, each one spilling the result of his own climax. Still joined, the two panted for breath as the one in charge let his hold go, small body flopping down in front of him, totally spent. Shuffling to get comfortable, Erwin lay on his back and pulled the pale man close, a dainty leg curled around his thicker one, porcelain hand twined with a tanned grip across his heaving chest. He felt a slight movement next to him, change in stance all too familiar. "Thank you, Levi."

"Mmm." Despite having only woken an hour and a half ago, the pair of them cuddled together, naked and exhausted in a heap of sticky, sweaty flesh. "I've said it before, I'll say it again Erwin. You're a fucking pervert."

"Yes, but I'm your pervert. And I love you." Kissing coal locks, he sighed and closed his eyes, relaxed and ready to snooze.

"Don't be such a sentimental fucking idiot." Betraying the grumble, Levi squeezed his grasp, feeling the silver band that sat on one particular finger and allowed slumber to invade this lazy Sunday morning.   
Erwin still had power. He still had control. He had the best husband in the fucking world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but hopefully sweet ending?! Thank you to everyone for reading and your lovely comments and kudos *smutty high five*


End file.
